The Few
by Thellton
Summary: In a world where distrust is rife and political maneuvering is common place, one man must unite the a disparate group of people from all over the milky way to stop a galactic threat as great as the Flood... Rated M just to be safe.
1. Winter Contingency

"Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few"

- Prime Minister Winston Churchill

Four men sat in a room, all four of whom were deep in discussion. One was clad from head to toe in drab olive green armour, two in naval uniforms with ranks that couldn't have been too far removed from each other in influence, whilst the fourth and final member wore a simple grey suit and bore a look of frustration.

"Look Spartan-117, neither the captain nor the admiral have been able to suggest anybody, do you have you have a suggestion for whom we can send?" the one in the grey suit said.

A deep gravelly voice spoke up in reply, "well ambassador I do in fact have a suggestion for you."

"And who might that be?" the captain asked.

"Perhaps Lieutenant Commander Alexander Shepherd, Spartan-IV048." the master chief replied, his voice practically grumbling from lack of use.

"Ah, I wondered where he ended up, looks like I had the right measure of his character when I first met him, it was just days after we had arrived at new Shanxi to be the colony's defence, Batarians had been sneaking into the system on board captured Asari and Turian freighters, as soon as we got reports of fire fights down on the surface, and more were coming from relay 314 system, by the time the marines were offloaded to the surface only fifth platoon remained on the Indefatigable, when we went back up to orbit they had boarding craft ready by and it was already too late to prevent their boarding action, it was thanks to his co-ordination and fighting that the all two hundred of the Batarians boarders were eliminated." the captain explained.

"Hmm, he certainly has courage and initiative, anything else you can say about him?" the ambassador asked.

"Well when he joined the marine corp, he had only just finished his bachelor of engineering specializing in civil engineering, as for after his first deployment he joined the ODST's a few months after his promotion to 1st lieutenant. It was a few years after that he was that awarded the silver star for his actions at Elysium when a group of Batarians slavers attacked the planet, in fact wasn't it you admiral who presided over the medal ceremony?" the captain asked.

"Yes that was me, he was promoted to major as well from memory too for that, he joined the Spartan Branch shortly after and consequently changed branch from marines to the Navy, I personally put his name forward for that after seeing the helmet cam footage." the admiral added

"Hmm, highly intelligent and decorated, sounding even more promising as a candidate, so we are resolved that Lieutenant Commander Shepard would be a suitable candidate for the joint services program?" the ambassador asked. All three of the military men nodded their agreement.

"I'll make the call gentlemen," replied the ambassador.

* * *

The year is 2598

Humanity still struggles to rebuild after the human covenant war, the recolonisation efforts though are going as fast as ever. But in all this human industriousness, humanity is not as isolated as it once was seventy three years prior, the universe teems with life and humanity's opinion is just a conflicted about the existence of alien life just as much as the alien's opinions are conflicted upon their opinion of humanity.

In 2569, humanity discovered an ancient artefact of unknown construct in a system on the edge of UNSC space. Studies conducted upon the artefact reveal it to contain an element with mass altering capabilities. The scientists of ONI called it the simplest and yet one of the most startling of discoveries as yet made by humankind...

The rest of the universe simply calls it...

Mass effect

* * *

UNSC Infinity - Epsilon Eridani system - Reach orbit

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepherd

17/5/2598 (revised date, military calendar)

1354 hours (military standard time)

He always did enjoy the view from the infinity, always moving, and constantly showing off the spectacular beauty of the planet below. Reach, she was looking much healthier than she had done for nearly fifty years, the auroras from the electromagnetic waves of the system's sun, scattering waves of blue and green through the atmosphere, the plains once again bloomed with grass and the oceans looked healthy once again. In the distance was the largest construct that humanity had ever built blinking back at him with its blue core of element zero. Moments later a great disk blossomed, shimmering a great many colours, then just as suddenly, it faded away leaving behind a single ship.

"Alexander! The Chief wants to speak to you," a voice shouted out to him. Alexander turned around, recognizing the voice "Kaidan so you finally return! Where to?" Alexander exclaimed.

"Just follow me! So, Alexander what have you been up to?" Kaidan asked as they walked down the corridor away from the observation deck, towards the combat training deck where the holographic training area was

"Not much, though I did end up getting deployed to Mindoir, you know the place, one of those colonies that is out near the New Shanxi relay." Alexander replied.

"Oh more Batarians slavers, really, come on. Why do they never learn?" Kaidan replied.

"Yeah well tell that to the slavers." Alexander quipped, flashing a wryly smile. Moments later the door to the combat training deck slid apart revealing the backs of several trainees. "Ah, the biotics classes using the space, ah I remember when I was one of them learning how to use my mind to lift objects and throw them and manipulating gravity, still can't lift a Spartan though with my biotics though, shame really I'd have been a thousand credits richer." Kaidan commented.

"Yeah well lucky for me you never managed it!" Alexander replied, laughing as he said it.

"Reminiscing are we?" a deep gravelly voice asked from behind. The two men turned around to find a olive green behemoth behind them, the very moment they realized who it was they snapped to attention, saluting. "Didn't notice you there, sir." Alexander stated, slightly confused as how even after six years of being a Spartan that he still didn't have the discipline to hear a seven foot tall super soldier's stealthy yet purposeful walk. "Well of course you wouldn't if you weren't paying attention... I did have active camouflage on," replied the super soldier.

"Sorry for not paying attention sir, so um you wanted to speak to me chief?" Alexander asked. "Yes I did, what I'm going to say though applies to both of you, is that understood?" the chief said.

"Sir, yes sir." the two Spartans replied. "Good, command has seen fit to attach you, Alexander, to a joint operation with the Citadel Spectre's, for added insurance I have seen fit to also deploy you Kaidan alongside Alexander for this mission is that understood?" the chief asked.

"Yes Master Chief, very clear sir." Alexander and Kaidan replied, Kaidan then asked, "Which ship will we be aboard for the joint op sir?"

"You will report to the UNSC Normandy, currently Captain Anderson will be CO of the ship, currently the UNSC Normandy should have arrived in system from it's first slipspace jump and be preparing to dock with the UNSC Infinity, now go get your equipment, Spartans." the master chief ordered. Alexander and Kaidan snapped to a salute, "sir" was all they needed to say before they walked away to collect their gear.

"The Normandy damn and captain Anderson is the CO!" Alexander exclaimed.

"You know him?" Kaidan asked, his curiosity evident.

"Hell yeah I know him, I served on his ship for two years, the UNSC indefatigable, to be honest though I thought he may have been promoted to rear admiral by now." Alexander explained as they entered the armoury where their equipment was kept.

"Hey gunny could you help us get the armour on?" shouted Kaidan to one of the gunnery sergeants as they walked through into the armoury over to where the Spartan's armour was kept in storage, opening one of the crate revealing an urban grey camouflage set of MJOLNIR power armour.

"Be right over there Spartan!" shouted the gunnery sergeant as he worked upon getting another Spartan equipped for training.

"This one would be yours Alexander, you always did prefer your stuff to blend in with the environment." Kaidan commented as he looked for his own armour. As soon as they found Kaidan's set of armour, the two Spartans began to put the armoured under suit on whilst they waited for the gunnery sergeant and his armoury assistants to arrive to help them with the other components of the Mjolnir armour. Moments later after they had finished putting on the armoured body suit the gunnery sergeant arrived to help, progress began to be made with putting the urban grey armour on and fifteen minutes later the Spartans were fully armoured.

"Kaidan, I'm going to collect some of my stuff from my personal quarters, I'll meet you at the docking cradle ok?" Alexander asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you there! Also thank you gunnery sergeant for helping us." Kaidan said as he walked away. Alexander took his leave thanking the gunnery sergeant for his assistance then made his way quickly to his quarters, a space he shared with Kaidan, and went over to the laptop on the desk and removed a data crystal chip from it and inserted it into the back of his helmet. The moment the connection was made, a feeling of quicksilver being poured over himself spread through his nerves for the briefest of moments then just as quickly as it came the feeling faded.

"Good morning Alexander, good to see you awake for once..." a female voice said with the faintest hint of sarcasm in the tone.

"Ha ha Mira, very funny, I'd put money down that people would say you were and I were an old married couple... anyway I assume you've been notified of our deployment?" Alexander asked the AI, his tone hinting that he wasn't taking snark.

"All I know is that we're being deployed to the Normandy for a shake down run, also we are an old married couple..." replied the AI; the cheeky tone all the more obvious.

Alexander's eyes narrowed, and then he just started walking. "You love snarking... It's just sad that I just can't stop snarking back." he replied minutes later, halfway through the walk to the docking cradle. Alexander walked into a large hallway where heavy vehicles were moving supplies. "Where to from here Mira?" Alexander asked, a yellow line materialising on Alexander's HUD in response, "you'd be completely lost on this ship if it weren't for me wouldn't you..." Mira commented sardonically.

"Hey, little miss GPS is talking too much..." Alexander replied with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, now that wasn't nice..." Mira said, her face appearing in a corner of Alexander's HUD displaying a pout for added effect. All Alexander could do was laugh and then he muttered an apology as he followed the yellow line. As he did so, Mira began to hum in his ear, after a good hundred metres he just had to ask "what are you humming Mira? It's getting a little bit annoying..."

"I'm humming the yellow brick road, do you want me to sing it?" she asked, an evil grin spreading across her face in the corner of Alex's HUD.

"This is to get back at me for the GPS comment isn't it..." Alex said, defeat evident in his voice. The lack of a response made the answer all the more obvious. After several more minutes of walking and humming, Alexander was finally at the docking cradle and Kaidan was standing beside the entrance. "I've already knocked, we've got permission to board whenever we're ready" Kaidan said.

"I'm ready whenever you are Kaidan." Alexander replied.

"Good, lets get on board."

* * *

UNSC Infinity - Epsilon Eridani - Reach orbit

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepherd

17/5/2598 (Revised date, military calendar)

1424 hours (military standard time)

As the two men walked along the docking arm, Kaidan looked out the window then turned to Alexander "You should probably have a look at the Normandy Alexander, it's quite the sight, I'm surprised it can maintain stealth when it's so streamlined..." Alexander turned towards the window on Kaidan's suggestion, realizing he hadn't actually looked out the window at all. When Alexander observed the Normandy it had all the usual hall marks of a UNSC prowler class Starship, it was coated in matte black stealth ablative coating and to Alexander, it presumably had the usual texture buffers which were applied underneath that forming an effective active camouflage. Further along he could see a that the engines were vastly different in shape but were by the looks of the design equally effective at keeping the ship's electro-magnetic signature masked. The engines distinctive design bore the tell tale signs of the ship being a technology demonstrator which was just as much a demonstrator as the Starship that it was attached to it was a demonstrator.

"Huh, well they did say it was on a shake down run... Guess we'll find out more from captain Anderson." Alexander commented to nobody in particular. The two Spartans turned away from the sight and moved into the airlock of the ship, allowing for the decontamination cycle to finish before they moved to enter the Normandy itself. The moment the door opened revealing the interior of the vessel Alexander and Kaidan were greeted to the sight of Captain Anderson standing at the airlock.

"Alexander, long time no see, it's a pleasure to meet your protégé lieutenant Alenko as well, I'll be briefing you on the mission once we set off and are proceeding towards the final destination Spartans." Captain Anderson quickly spoke before he turned to head to the helm where the helmsman was situated. The two Spartans turned towards each other and then gave a shrug, "I think he's keeping something back Alexander." whispered Mira into his ear

"I think so too, but we'll find out soon enough won't we, I guess we'll just deposit our stuff on the crew deck until then." Alexander replied as he walked to the back of the CIC.

"_All crew to their stations, we are about to detach from the UNSC Infinity and perform an in system slipspace jump._" Captain Anderson spoke through the ship wide comms system. The two Spartans paused in their steps, the same thing going through their mind. Switching to their internal comms system, Kaidan spoke "in system! Are they mad? That's like asking to be teleported into oblivion especially with a mass relay nearby!"

"Yeah no joke, there have been way too many near misses with just arrivals and departures from systems with mass relays... let alone in system…" Alexander replied.

"Relax you two, there's only a 28.4% chance rounded down that we would be..." commented Mira with a little bit of an edge to her voice.

"Right..." replied Kaidan dryly. Silence fell between them as they continued their walk down to the crew deck. Moments later Alexander felt the change in inertia when the ship disengaged from the Infinity. They placed their bags in the recreation area and then rushed to find a place to observe the slipspace jump and it's re-entry into normal space. They walked into an observation hallway just as Captain spoke over the internal shipboard comms. "_Jump on my mark Mithras, 3... 2... 1... MARK!_"

Moments later everything beyond the window disappeared and was replaced by an impenetrable darkness, darker even than the depths of dark space as they entered the realm of the eleven dimensional slipspace. Mira counted the seconds as they went by, moments later Captain Anderson spoke once more "_re-entering normal space in three_." seconds later real space reappeared the nebula off in the distance and the planet reach far in the distance, with the mass relay now much closer.

"Was anybody else holding their breath?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, I was." replied Kaidan.

"So was I..." added Mira. Alexander rolled his eyes, "good way to break the tension Mira." Alexander and Kaidan moved to go and retrieve their bags and place them somewhere more permanent and out of the way. Several minutes of searching for a place to bunk they discover the barrack to be empty. "Strange that the barracks is empty isn't it?" Kaidan commented.

"Hmm, it is unusual, though I guess understandable given what the Normandy is... Still seeing as nobody uses this area I guess we can call this place home." Alexander replied at the implied question.

"True... Still eerie though." Kaidan replied.

"We'd best go and meet captain Anderson, see what's happening." Alexander called out to Kaidan, "meet you up there in five Alexander." Kaidan replied.

Alexander nodded and then made his way up to the CIC, travelling through two whole decks and a bulkhead to get up to where the captain would be. When he got there one of the guards on the CIC, an ONI spook spoke to Alexander. "The captain is in the meeting room behind me, you'd best take the helmet off too Spartan."

"Sure" Alexander replied as he took the helmet off and entered the meeting room, in the centre of the room was a table surrounded with chairs up the back was a holo-projector and occupying the room was the Captain as well as another wholly unexpected guest. "Why is there a Turian here captain?" Alexander exclaimed his eyebrows arching, moments later Kaidan entered the meeting room, his helmet in his hand, and the moment his eyes rested upon the Turian they widened in.

"Spartans, this is Nihlus Kryik, he is one of the council's Spectres and he is also the council's representative on this mission..." Captain Anderson spoke.

"That still doesn't answer why sir." Alexander interrupted

"I was getting to that Lieutenant Commander, as I was saying, you two Spartans will be working together with Nihlus Kryik to secure an artefact of Prothean construction on Eden prime also Nihlus was here to observe the Normandy in action due to the council having provided construction support and financial support. Further more Spartan-IV048, you will have to get used to having Nihlus Kryik around for much longer." the Captain replied irritation evident in his voice.

"As he said I'm Nihlus Kryik, it's an honour to meet a few of humanity's strongest." Nihlus said, the distinctly flanged sound of his speech noticeable as he presented his clawed hand. Alexander batted an eyelid and then grasped Nihlus' hand firmly in his grasp.

"Hmm well I guess I'll just have to get used to it, shall we begin the briefing in detail?" Alexander asked captain Anderson.

"Yes, we shall," Captain Anderson replied as he activated the holo-projector, displaying an artefact that was and tall and rectangular but with a base that was curved, almost suggesting that it was in fact a very simple piece of architectural artistry. Anderson then continued moments later. "This is what we've have been instructed to retrieve from ONI facility 143 delta, two weeks ago it was discovered by a surveyor team who were preparing to begin work on a quarry. They notified ONI the moment they discovered, no doubt wanting to avoid any of the 'rumours' that the conspiracy nuts scream and shout about on the extranet..."

"Yeah, conspiracy theory's that we all know to be true... Unfortunately..." Mira whispered into Alexander's ear.

"I assume you mean the flood..." Nihlus asked; both Spartans cringed at the flood's mention.

"Yes, precisely, there is a reason why there is a standing order for the deployment of Spartans where possible for the securing of artefacts of unknown origin." captain Anderson.

"Actually if it's been two weeks why was it dug up then?" Kaidan asked.

"You two are the only Spartans that were available for any sort of new deployment in a reasonable time frame, so they deemed it worthwhile to deploy the ODST contingent of the UNSC Gift of the Gab which has been serving as the colony's orbital defence for a few months." Anderson replied

"Well I guess considering the ODST Corp these days have kinetic barriers makes the idea of ODST's securing such artefacts feasible." Alexander commented.

"Yes, it does, which means when you get down to the surface, your team's call sign will be Blue team and Alexander will be Blue Actual, you'll have to meet up with the ODST's and work together to get the artifact moved to a suitable location for the Normandy to pick it and move it to the citadel where the citadel spectre's will take over. Clear"

"Crystal clear sir." replied the Spartans.

"Dismissed"

* * *

UNSC Normandy - Utopia System - FTL

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepherd

18/5/2598 (Revised date, military calendar)

0259 hours (military standard time)

5639 hours (Eden prime local time)

Alexander leaned forward out of the bunk, having just awoken from his sleep, it wasn't exactly like as though there was much he could whilst he waited after having gotten the briefing done and out of the way.

"Mira how far out are we from Eden Prime?" Alexander asked

"Half an hour Alexander, Though still as impatient as ever." she replied.

"Yeah well... You know what we are like, I thought the stories of Spartans being extremely bored when not fighting was just a story..." Alexander replied colourlessly. Then he added, the colour in his tone returning with each word "Well let's head to the bridge, I'm sure something interesting will happen up there."

He stood up and headed for the exit, calling out to Kaidan "Do you want to join me on the CIC for the arrival Kaidan?"

Several floors and a bulkhead later, Kaidan had joined Alexander up in the CIC, The both of them standing by the holo-projector with the spectre standing off to the side talking to captain Anderson. It was then that the CIC exploded with activity "Sir, I'm receiving a coded transmission... they've declared Winter Contingency B sir..." shouted an ensign.

"Winter Contingency! Shit, Spartans hard drop, you'll be on you're on for this. Nihlus you'll have find a way to fit yourself as comfortably into a pod if you want to join them." Captain Anderson. The Spartans moved as fast as they could down to the armoury followed closely by Nihlus.

"Spartans, what is winter contingency?" Nihlus shouted as he followed Alexander and Kaidan down through the armoury as Alexander grabbed an M6D and an MA5D whilst Kaidan grabbed an M7SD, the successor to the M7S, as well as an M6D.

"Winter Contingency, its the UNSC's highest state of alert, right now seventy percent of the entire UNSC fleet has just left their current deployment, making a beeline for Eden Prime, anything that gets in the way is going to find out what it means to stop the UNSC fleet from executing it's duty. I assume you know when the last time was when winter contingency was declared?" Alexander shouted running full pelt.

"... New Shanxi... I'm glad that I wasn't around for that piece of hell" Nihlus replied, matching the Spartans pace.

"Yes... New Shanxi..." Replied Alexander as he ran he ran though into the drop bay. Alexander came to a stop and turned his attention to Kaidan and Nihlus, noticing that some of the colour in Nihlus' face had left. Soon enough they started to help Nihlus find a way to sit in one of the pods safely during re-entry that was likely to be relatively comfortable for the drop. Ten minutes had gone by whilst the Spartans had helped set Nihlus up in his pod along with locking his trajectory controls to those of Alexander's pod. Soon they were all set up and now all they had to do was wait for the pods to be dropped.

"_Spartans, sensors detect that there is a very large vessel down on the planet's surface close to the colony, your orders are to secure the colony and that artifact. Do not attempt to board that ship is that understood_?" the captain ordered, asking for confirmation.

"Yes sir." the two Spartans replied, slightly despondently.

"_Good, the Normandy will be stay up here and provide overwatch support with the sensors but if you need something blown up well you'll probably be on your own for that as we'll be maintaining radio silence for the most part, good luck_." the captain replied.

"_You'll be dropping in thirty seconds..._" an ensign spoke over the comms.

Twenty five seconds later... "_Dropping on my mark in five... Four... Three... Two... One... MARK!_" shouted the ensign as the Human Entry vehicles rocketed away from the Normandy.

* * *

-|-|-|-|- Chapter end -|-|-|-|-

Author note: first published: Unknown last edit: N/A

Hello Internet,

I hope you've enjoyed reading the first chapter; this is as you may notice by looking at my account my first fan fiction.

Now for some house keeping issues, the first being reviews. I sincerely hope you, the reader, decide to give me your opinion. With your reviews I won't be able to know if I'm writing satisfactorily so don't be frightened, I won't bite you through the Internet... Much ;) (I particularly would appreciate it if people would tell me if I've changed tense)

As for the update schedule I'm thinking fortnightly until further notice, due to other commitments. Anyway its fortunate that I've already got a few chapters prepared so no worries if I'm not quite able to keep ahead for long.

Facts about this piece 'o' fiction: The word count is 4133 words and spans eight pages in MS word.

Thellton


	2. The Drop

Author Note: disclaimer! I do not own Halo or Mass Effect. Halo is the Intellectual property of Microsoft and Mass Effect is the intellectual property of BioWare/EA.

* * *

UNSC Normandy - Utopia System - Low orbit

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepherd

18/5/2598 (Revised date, military calendar)

0307 hours (military standard time)

5647 hours (Eden prime local time)

The pods shook like mad as they plummeted to the hard earth 100,000 metres below. Alexander very much doubted that Nihlus would be interested in repeating the experience of being dropped from orbit again, after all It wasn't said for nothing that ODST's were insane given that they would joke about the near fatal accidents that could happen. As the pods fell Alexander spotted the wreckage of a frigate, the UNSC Gift of the Gab. "Shepard? Did you see what was done to the Gift of the Gab?" Kaidan shouted.

"Yes we did Kaidan." Mira replied, Alexander quietly contemplating what had been done to the UNSC Gift of the Gab, something about the frigate's destruction made him think of the destruction wrought by the covenant decades ago and yet it was off some how.

"It looked almost like an energy projector had destroyed the Gift of the gab, Kaidan" Alexander said just as he passed through a cloud layer and was presented with an uninterrupted view of the city of constant, the capital city of Eden prime. Sitting above the city was a towering monster of a Starship, standing at a right angle to the ground. "Scratch that, Normandy Actual, do you still have eyes on the capital, because if you don't then I've got some news..." Alexander shouted out, trying to be heard above the rumble of the pod's flight through the atmosphere.

"What is it Blue Actual." replied captain Anderson.

"That large vessel that you said was in the atmosphere is sitting barely a kilometre above the city and is sitting perpendicular to the ground sir, it most certainly isn't covenant... I think we're facing a first contact situation..." explained Alexander.

"As callous as this order will seem Spartans, securing that beacon is your only concern at this stage, but if you do encounter survivors don't hesitate to help them." captain Anderson replied.

"Yes sir." Alexander curtly replied as he switched over from TeamCom to a private comm channel that he had set up with Kaidan years ago.

"Gah, I hate it when we can't do what we are really meant for sometimes..." Alexander grumbled.

"I know... But you heard what the captain said, he did pretty much throw us a bone there." Kaidan replied.

"True..." Alexander ceded, as he switched back to TeamCom. "Deploying chute's," Alexander shouted as he hit a button in his pod. Alexander added "hitting the dirt in five!"

The door on Alexander's pod opened a few moments after he landed, allowing Alexander to leap out and rush over to the spectre's pod.

"Still alive in there?" Alexander shouted as Kaidan joined Alexander by Nihlus' pod.

"I'm surprised that I am still alive... but I could use some help here though..." Nihlus replied slightly shaken. Alexander moved to the side and then moments later the drop pod's door explosively separates from the pod. The moment the door flew away from the pod the Turian was up and stretching his legs from sitting in the cramped space. "Did the ride down injure you?" Kaidan asked the Turian.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Spirits! I never imagined re-entry could be so uncomfortable, although I can really see what Saren meant when he spoke of New Shanxi that one time, absolutely terrifying." Nihlus commented, his tone speaking of a certain degree of newfound respect. "Come on, let's get moving, transmitting the NAV point to your HUD's." Alexander said as he turned towards the north raising his assault rifle, Kaidan and Nihlus followed suit, making their way to a cliff, weaving through boulders, the sound of gun fire filled the nights sky. Off in the distance was the city of Constant, the space elevator towering over the form of the city and it's invaders.

"Mira? Could you check the E-band, there might be some marine forces nearby that we could help?" Alexander asked unoptimisticly.

"I've been checking, but it appears that the moment we made land fall, we had entered a dead zone, so I guess we'll be making our way to the artifact and hope that we encounter survivors there..." Mira replied regretfully.

"Right well then I guess we'll just have to pick up the pace, move it blue team!" Alexander ordered as he turned from the sight of the city.

"Sir I've got motion!" Kaidan shouted as he moved for cover. Alexander's attention turned towards where the motion was and saw that it was a trio of flying combat drones, all of which were firing upon himself and Nihlus. All three of them opened fire upon the drones, some form of shielding flaring around the drones as Alexander and Nihlus sprinted for cover. "Those drones have got kinetic barriers, let loose on them!" Nihlus shouted, all three of them picked a target and then let loose a hail of fire upon the drones, dropping their barriers and tearing the drones into little pieces of scrap.

"Nihlus got a clue as to what those were?" Alexander called out from his rock.

"I don't know but I have no doubt in my mind as to why the attack is happening..." Nihlus replied. Alexander and Kaidan nodded their agreement and then turned to the waypoint and set off with Nihlus bringing up the rear with his sniper rifle.

"We should be coming up on a highway soon, then the artifact shouldn't be too much further." Kaidan commented as they crested a hill.

"Huh, we could probably commandeer a vehicle whilst we're here." Alexander replied as his eyes alighted upon a garage.

"It certainly would speed things up if we had a vehicle..." Nihlus added as he followed the Spartans down the hill towards the garage. As they climbed down from the top of the hill they noted that there was a smoke rising into the sky. As the got closer Alexander's motion tracker noted movement.

"Movement, unknown potential hostiles up front, safeties off." Alexander ordered. Alexander took point followed by Kaidan and Nihlus as they approached the back of the garage guns raised, Alexander checked his motion tracker once again and gave the go ahead to move to the front of the garage. The sight that they were greeted to was that of devastation, bullet holes pitted the buildings and out in the open were three spikes with a rotund base at the bottom of them, each with a human corpse speared through the chest atop them. Alexander approached the spikes to get a closer look. As he drew closer he noticed that the corpses were moving slightly. Suddenly the spike retracted into the base releasing the corpses from the spike and discovering that it wasn't just terror tactic, it turned the corpses into shock troopers, husks of their former selves... The moment Alexander realized what was happening he leapt away, firing a hail of fire into the closest husk. Kaidan and Nihlus very quickly joined in unleashing their firepower onto the two other husks that Kaidan had reacted very quickly to, lifting them into the sky. As the husks mangled corpses dropped to the ground, only one thing was on anybodies mind, the thought of driving off the attacking force from the planet.

"We'd better hurry, the sooner we secure that artifact, the sooner we free ourselves for the counterattack." commented Kaidan.

"I concur with that, this is just about as evil as you can get..." added Nihlus.

"Search the garage, we might find some wheels." ordered Alexander as he turned to the garage. The two Spartans and the Spectre moved to lift the garage door, when it was opened they found a red civilian off road warthog inside.

"Kaidan, you've got the wheel. Nihlus, you'd best get in the passenger seat." Alexander said as they walked closer to the vehicle. Kaidan leapt into the drivers seat at Alexander's insistence with Nihlus taking the passenger seat in the front, leaving the rear of the vehicle with the spare tyre for Alexander to sit on. Kaidan gunned the accelerator of the warthog, propelling the vehicle out of the garage and speeding off down the highway, in search of the dig site.

"I can hear gun fire! Nihlus get your rifle out and find a good spot to snipe from!" Alexander shouted. Nihlus nodded and then leapt out of the vehicle, climbing to the top of a hill which had a tower positioned upon it. As soon as Nihlus crested the hill he was very quickly shouting out. "Spirits, Geth!" the loud report of Nihlus' rifle soon followed. Alexander checked the E-band and found that there was somebody on the channel now. "This is Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams requesting assistance. We are currently holding off unknown forces assaulting ONI facility 143 delta and have wounded," shouted the sergeant.

"This is Blue Actual, whereabouts in the facility are you currently holed up in?" Alexander asked as Kaidan drove through a security barrier, the warthog bouncing as it went over a bump in the dirt road. "Alexander? Is that... No that can wait. We're currently holed up in the ONI offices sitting above the relic, god I'm glad they send Spartans for artifact recovery..." replied sergeant Williams.

"You heard the sergeant, drive!" Alexander shouted to Kaidan as he stamped on the accelerator sending them careening around a corner, to meet their first Geth. Up on the crest of the ramp stood two Geth troopers shooting at the ODSTs holed up in offices. "Kaidan, you know the rule, don't stop for yellow!" Alexander shouted to Kaidan, as he gunned the warthog to ever faster speeds running the two Geth troopers over, both of them rolling over the top of the warthog with one of them landing in rear of the warthog with Alexander. Alexander very quickly took out his handgun and placed a few shots into the trooper's torso, tearing it apart rapidly and then promptly throwing the destroyed robot out of the vehicle. Kaidan pulled up out the front of the offices, hoping to place a bit of cover for the ODSTs to take cover behind. Alexander rolled out of the rear of the warthog as his shields flared, taking cover behind the warthog. "Nihlus, Do you have eyes on the artifact?" Alexander asked, the warthog rocking slightly from the shattering of high velocity rounds from the Geth assault rifles.

"Yes, I've got eyes on, it looks like your 'ONI' were about to load up the artifact for recovery, Spartan." replied the Spectre.

"Good, kill any Geth that approach it Spectre." Alexander ordered as he fired off a quick, short burst from his assault rifle at a Geth unit that had moved from cover to flank him, Kaidan followed up by throwing a pull at the Geth in question, lifting it and two of its 'colleagues' from the ground where they were turned into scrap heaps by the ODSTs fire. A Geth dropship roared overhead as all of this happened dropping more Geth troopers and even some heavier looking Geth down at the bottom of the dirt road that the Spartans had driven along.

"Do you think these metal heads are gonna let ARGH..." shouted one of the ODST's, standing by the door, just as he was hit in the shoulder.

"Damn it Jenkins, haven't I told you to watch your barriers!" shouted Ashley as she dragged Jenkins away and back into cover. Alexander Armed and threw a grenade at the marching Geth, blowing a few of them apart just as Kaidan threw a singularity amongst the Geth, further Disorganising the approaching force. The Geth forces were being slowly whittled down by the massed fire power coming from the Spartans and ODST's but inevitably their luck ran out when another Geth dropship arrived dropping off more Geth, including one that looked better suited to siege than a firefight. After the dropship offloaded it's cargo, it moved to behind the facility, dropping off even more Geth for all Alexander could tell.

"Alexander, there are Geth at the artifact… wait… somebody else as well..." Nihlus spoke through TeamCom to Alexander.

"What is it Nihlus?" Alexander asked as he brought his sidearm out and blew the optical sensor off of a Geth trooper.

"I don't know what is happening but... in my rifle sights is Saren. He was my mentor when I first became a Spectre, You remember that I mentioned him right?" Nihlus asked.

"Yeah, you did, right after you had recovered from the drop. What's Saren doing at the moment?" Alexander answered and then asked his own question.

"He just activated the artifact, I... I'm lost for words... What in spirits name is he doing! Cavorting with Geth! Surely he has lost it? Shepherd get down there and take him alive, I'm going to thin out their numbers and keep them distracted." Replied Nihlus as Alexander heard the reverberating boom of a high velocity round tearing through metal.

"Understood Nihlus! Kaidan, keep the ODST's safe, I'm going to clear out the Geth that are at the artifact." Alexander shouted as he turned and ran inside the office, leaping out from a window on the other side, overlooking the artifact.

"Understood commander!" replied Kaidan, the sound of the ODST's fire reverberating around the dig site. Up ahead of Alexander he could see the Geth dropship sitting above the artifact still firing upon a target hidden in one of the guard towers. Alexander took cover behind a burning warthog, he looked up to the dropship and noticed that it's antipersonnel weaponry were alight, firing upon a target situated upon the hill with Geth swarming up the sides...

"Mira, what's Nihlus' status?" Alexander shouted.

"I can't raise him on TeamCom, all I know is that his shields are depleted, he has several large bullet wounds, probably life threatening too but beyond that... Well I'm doing the best I can considering how unsophisticated his armour's microcomputer is... You have considered that if you go and try to save him that you'll lose the chance to capture Saren... Right?" replied Mira, her tone suggested a feeling of unease.

"Yes I have, we don't know what he's up to and being a spectre, he won't reveal any of it under interrogation, no matter how hard ONI will try, our best bet for finding out is to save our only witness and present everything that has happened here to the council and then pick up his trail from there... as you would know full well being in my head and all" replied Alexander, conflict evident in his tone.

"Hmm, still the chances are slim for his survival though... Still, get moving Spartan!" shouted Mira. At Mira's urging Alexander sprinted as only a Spartan could, ducking and weaving, avoiding Geth fire whilst also returning the favour as he ran for a rocky outcropping where Nihlus had evidently been sniping from. The moment he reached the top of the outcropping, Alexander found several Geth 'bleeding' hydraulic fluid onto the ground, all of them surrounding Nihlus who was bleeding blue blood onto the rock...

"Shepherd! Why are you here! Argh… Saren... Argh... He'll get away..." Nihlus coughed.

"I didn't like my chances of taking him, besides I rather doubted that we'd be able to get him to talk about why so I figured it would be better to wait and see and then pick up the hunt when we understood more about what was happening..." Alexander replied conflictedly. "Anyway, I'm going to use some Bio-foam, it should stabilize you long enough for us to get you proper medical attention..." Alexander added uncertainly as he took his only can of Bio-foam and shook the can, applying it liberally to the Turian's numerous wounds.

"Ahh... That's better... Spartan check the artifact... You've done all you can for me, make sure the objective is safe..." Nihlus rasped out raggedly.

"You'll be fine now, it looks like as though they've pulled out... Hell I can't even see that dreadnought... I'll be back soon with a medic." replied Alexander as he turned away, walking towards the edge of the outcropping.

"Ashley, does your team have a medic who knows anything about Turian biology?" Alexander asked as he looked down towards the beacon.

"Not really but I'll send my squad's corpsman over to monitor him, it's the best that we'll be able to provide until we can get him to a hospital though." Ashley replied over the radio.

"Hmm, ok sending you a waypoint for Nihlus' location, also Ashley, meet me down at the artifact ok?" Alexander asked, "it's nice to see you again Ash..." Alexander added seeing Ashley and Kaidan making their way down to the artifact.

"It's nice to see you too, but like I said earlier we'll get into that once this is all done... You know... This prothean tech feels really damned alien" Ashley replied As Alexander jumped down into the shallow pit that formed the focus of the dig, Ashley had walked up closer, seemingly entrapped by the artefact's alieness. Then it began to glow, dragging Ashley towards it almost as if it magnetism doing it.

"Alexander, stop her, get her away from it!" Mira cried out into Alexander's ears as he quickened his pace breaking out into a sprint, running past Kaidan who appeared to have been mesmerized by the sight. Moments later Alexander had Ashley in his arm, slinging her out of the artifact. As he did so he felt something entering his mind and as it did he heard screaming, a young woman's screams... Then darkness enveloped his mind and filled it with nightmarish dreams...

-|-|-|-|- Chapter end -|-|-|-|-

Author note: first published: 23/8/2012 last edit: N/A

Hello Internet,

It's been two weeks since I last updated, did you guys wish I updated sooner? I sure did! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a good 1000 words short of the previous chapter also what did think of the rather unsubtle changes that I've made in relation to Ashley Williams? Good move on my part or not? Regardless of how you feel about that it will be explained in the next chapter and no we won't be jumping to the Normandy just yet.

Also to those of you who added this story to your favourites list, or your alerts or who just simply reviewed, thank you (exempting lay down hunter, my eyes will drift right on by ;) ). Especially Real Teagy SOT and Forgeh the rest your reviews were very helpful and you guys are exactly what I was hoping for concerning reviews so I will definitely be quoting those two reviews as the examples. Also specifically for Real Teagy SOT, hope you're still going to be kicking around in some form on .

now to a question. was the two week wait a bit much? I don't know about you guys but I think waiting two weeks is shall we say "cruel and unusual" as it certainly felt like an eternity to me...

Facts about this chapter: the word count for this chapter is 2964 words and takes up five pages in MS word.

Thellton


	3. Memories and Nightmares

New Breton, University of New Breton

Alexander John Shepard

7/10/2585

3:41 PM

Alexander was enjoying a quiet cup of coffee whilst he waited for his final engineering lecture to begin. His world suddenly became much less peaceful with the arrival of his best friend, Jessica Jones. "How was astrophysics Jess?" Alexander asked. "Bleh, boring, it was all revision, nothing we hadn't already covered but I guess after four years you can't expect them to change the format can you... Could you lend me a few credits?" Jessica asked, when Alex looked askance at her all she could do was make puppy dog eyes at him "please?" she added. Alexander relented sending her the spare credits to her chatter, "not as if I'm getting it back anytime soon anyway... You know there's interest on what I've lent you already..." Alexander said with an evil grin. When Jessica's face fell, Alexander couldn't stop himself laughing at which Jessica perked up, having thought of something, "So what do you plan to do after you graduate Alex?" she asked. Thrown by the question, all he had for a reply was "that's what mum is always saying..." Jessica then added, "No, seriously what do you plan to do after all this, I hope you don't plan on doing that masters that you were thinking about three years ago..."

"Uh, I... well I was going to tell you later but I'm thinking of doing something similar to what you are planning actually... I'm thinking of joining the marine Corp as an officer, I'm hoping that I might be able to stay closer to you, considering that you appear to have a position lined up with the navy, whilst also quite possibly putting my skills to use." Alexander admitted.

"Aw that's sweet of you Alex, but you know I'm going to be going to the Luna officer academy right and if you join the marine Corp the chance of being deployed to the same ship is... well... Impossible pretty much." Jessica said, a sad expression spread across her face. They both sat there thinking about the future and wondered. Moments later Alex realized that he had ten minutes to get to lecture; he stuffed his notebook in the bag and ran for the lecture theatre leaving Jessica to ponder his decision.

* * *

New Breton, University of New Breton

Alexander John Shepard

12/11/2585

12:41 PM

Alexander was sitting in one of the middle aisles of the auditorium; a few seats behind him sat Jessica. He still hadn't quite made up his mind but he was close to it. People were being called out by the vice chancellor of the university. He had always liked helping people and if he was in the marine corp then he'd likely be protecting colonists from slavers for the most part particularly colony worlds such as Eden Prime or New Shanxi and the opportunity to leave the planet behind and see the universe was compelling especially if the rumors were true about there being giant tuning fork like things called mass relays were true. "Alexander John Shepard" the vice-chancellor said. Alexander stood up and followed those of whom were already standing up and filing out from their seats, walking to the front of the auditorium. As he stood there waiting in line for his turn to approach the vice-chancellor his mind raced, the thought of combat was frightening but also at the same time he couldn't help but feel fascinated by the thought, as much as he was loath to admit it he liked the idea of being on a starship and quite possibly going into combat as is inevitable. As the thought reached its conclusion he realised that he was next to receive his degree, his bachelor of engineering. He knew that he'd be able to put that knowledge to good use in the military at some point perhaps explosives? He walked up to the vice-chancellor, firmly gripping his hand, shaking hands with him. In the vice chancellor's left hand was Alexander's bachelor of engineering, the vice-chancellor handed the bachelor over to him then he turned to the next graduate to give them their award. Alexander walked away from the stage shaking the hands of a few other dignitaries including the chancellor and the governor of New Breton taking a seat back where he was a bare minute ago…

* * *

New Breton, Camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

3/7/2586

0645 hours

He had been awake since six that morning, every morning for the past seven months just about. He was crawling through mud right at that moment and lord knows what else and he wasn't going to start asking now. Above him was barbed wire strung across the mud pit, a part of Alexander wondered if drill sergeant Lewis wasn't just the slightest bit nostalgic for old school drill. The drill sergeant was by the looks of him in his forties or fifties, "get a move on! I've got a nice big breakfast to eat and I don't want to have to supervise you lot!" drill sergeant Lewis said. Alexander joined the chorus in the reply "sir, yes sir!" The pace sped up their faces covered in mud. They were finally past the mud and now they were at the walls John began climbing the first wall, a simple solo rope climb. Moments later though that simple rope climb became a free fall as the rope gave way. He got back up and then began to help by giving people a boost up the wall until he was the last man at the bottom. The trainee that he'd helped up the wall last had their hand outstretched to him from the top of the wall; grasping it he began to climb up getting his footing on the logs. As he reached the top people were already proceeding up the next wall, helping each other with boosts and handgrips. Alexander leapt down from the wall with his fellow marine trainee and ran towards the next wall, the other trainee giving him a boost up. Alex found a stable position and then he offered his hand to the other trainee. As the trainee grasped his hand he noticed the firmness of the grip, and the look of determination in the trainee's eyes then he noticed who it was. Ashley Williams, she was the youngest in the entire training platoon, she always seemed to have something to prove because of it. Alexander never could see what was so funny about the teasing that some of the recruits gave her. Moments later she was at the top of the wall and was ready to drop down from there. As they fell Alexander could see that the end was near, the balance bridge, with some of the drill sergeant's assistants ready to knock the recruits off the log by swinging rope in the recruits path... Alexander knew that people were going to get knocked off. The record had been thirty four out of fifty being dumped in the mud by the drill sergeant's assistants, each and everyone of them had to do the course again until half of them got through without being dumped, Alexander's platoon hadn't been so unfortunate yet to do that badly... One of the throng of people in the platoon made a dash across the log, until he was interrupted by a rope swinging into his side, sending the poor trainee into the mud below, fortunately for him, there was only mud in that pit... As they took it in turns to try and cross, Alexander counted off those who had been knocked of by the time it was his turn to drizzly was only himself and Ashley left, and they were very close to having to run the course again. Alexander took the initiative and began to charge across the log dodging a rope and then he was off. He stood to the side of the log watching for Ashley's attempt at the log. She ran and then Alexander saw the rope, coming for Ashley, it connected with her, she went sprawling trying to grab the rope and only just saving herself, she climbed up it and regained her footing and then she ran, nearly getting clipped again by the ropes when she finally made it. Drill sergeant Lewis walked up to those who had managed to get across, looking at them with a eye that roved around them giving them a firm look then he spoke, "excellent I get my breakfast, looks like I won the bet with the kitchen staff too, go get your breakfast, dismissed." then a chorus of voices replied, "sir, yes sir." he then turned to those in the mud noting that some had spoken when he had dismissed those who hadn't landed in the mud by the look of things, "not so fast you lot, you may have been saved from doing the course again but you lot get breakfast after you've completed latrine duty..."

* * *

New Breton, camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

3/7/2586

0700 hours

Alexander was lined up with a tray to get his breakfast with Ashley standing in front of him. "That was damn lucky there Ash, shame for the others though..." shouted one of the men ahead to one of his friends. Ash grabbed her lunch and moved quickly to a table sitting as close to the end of the table as she could. Alexander picked up his breakfast rations and moved to the table, sitting opposite to Ashley. "Hey Ashley, that was certainly the most spectacular save I've seen on the course. So the question is why the... Lone wolf act right now?" Alexander asked.

"You know you're the first person to come up to me and congratulate me on my performance on the course LT." Ashley replied, the tone suggesting that maybe she didn't feel like being talkative at that moment.

"Is it because the others in the platoon tend to make things hard for you?"

"How about you ask the drill sergeant what his issue is..." Ashley replied, the venom in her reply dripping...

"Ok..." Alexander replied, falling into silence as he quietly began to eat his food.

* * *

New Breton, camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

9/7/2586

1423 hours

Alexander waited a few days after his rather shocking conversation with Ashley to talk to the Drill Sergeant Lewis; he was just waiting for the right moment to ask the sergeant. At the moment they were currently doing rifle drill, mainly practicing with the various weapons whilst those who weren't were cleaning their kit in preparation for the night exercise for later in the week. He picked up his DMR, lifted to his shoulder, took aim... Then he fired, he looked down through the scope to see how he'd down, then his heart fell, he'd missed, hitting the dirt embankment behind the target. He got up and walked away from the firing, realizing that his mind was evidently wandering and then sat down with the others and began to disassemble the rifle. As he took it apart his mind wandered once again, he wondered how Jessica was going at the Luna officer academy; he hadn't had a chance to send her an email in a month or so due to circumstances. A moment later he could hear somebody trying to talk to him, he turned his head to who it was and found that it was the sergeant asking why he had come to a stop. "Sorry sir, got distracted, it wont happen again sir." Alexander quickly replied. The sergeant bent down looked him in the eye "sure it won't, I'm not sending trainees off in a few days time distracted into situations where they could be seriously injured, so do you mind telling me what has got you distracted?" the sergeant asked, but the tone of his voice implied that it wasn't just a question that he could fob off. "Sir, would you be able to answer a question?" Alexander asked.

"Hmm, ok..." replied sergeant Lewis

"Do you know what is the story with Ashley Williams being so... Angry?" Alexander asked not quite knowing what to say.

"I honestly wouldn't have a clue, recruit." sergeant Lewis replied suggesting that the conversation was over.

"That's the thing though, she blames you for her foul mood sir." Alexander said as a final parting comment.

"Yes, that's what they all say..." replied the sergeant as he walked away leaving Alexander to his rifle disassembly.

* * *

New Breton, camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

9/7/2586

1833 hours

Ashley was already sitting down at the benches, as far away as she possibly could from the rest of the recruits. Alexander walked over to her and sat down at her table with his tray filled with his dinner ration. "What do you want..." Ashley asked.

"Nothing, I just want to have a talk with you about something, namely Sergeant Lewis." Alexander replied, at this Ashley rolls her eyes at him and then she replies her exasperation evident in her voice "what do you want to know?"

"Why does he have it in for you?" Alexander asked.

Ashley sighed and then proceeded to explain, "My father is Henry Williams and he was the son of a notorious insurrectionist leader who was responsible for several bombings and heists. My father immigrated to here in an effort to get away from his father's past, his legacy I suppose. Anyway he tried to shield me from it but... Yeah that worked out real well... I figured maybe joining the UNSC marine corp would help but they don't let up do they..."

"Serious?" Alexander asks, all he gets for his trouble is a blank stare from Ashley. "That is really screwed up, I... How would I go about making my point to him though?" Alex asked absentmindedly.

"Wait, what, are you planning on sticking your neck out for me?" Ashley exclaimed, completely dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, you heard me the first time." Alexander replied.

"We could wait until the night exercise to talk to him?" Ashley suggested.

"Talk to me about what?" an ominous voice came as somebody sat down a few spots away from Ashley and Alexander.

"Nothing sir" Alexander replied as slowly and calmly as he could as he tucked into his dinner.

"Hey Ashley the night exercise is in three days right?" Alexander asked Ashley as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Ashley asks back.

"Well, I think we should ask tomorrow morning, after the obstacle course but before breakfast." Alexander suggested. Ashley nodded her assent to the plan.

* * *

New Breton, camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

10/7/2586

0633 hours

Running the course was always hard, it was meant to be hard but Alexander always thought that they'd have let up by now considering it was the second last month of basic, still he couldn't exactly complain, he wasn't going to give up on his path now. All that stood in the path of the trainees was the final the final obstacle, the balance bridge, with the drill sergeant's assistance doing the best to knock people off and into the mud. Half the platoon had already crossed, and things were going badly already a third of the platoon were sitting in the mud up to their necks, but it was finally Alexander's run at the bridge. He broke into a run, as he traversed the length of the log he could hear the ropes being swung to try and knock him off. As he got closer to the end he felt the weight of a rope hitting his side, it was strangely much heavier than usual he thought as he was knocked from the log falling to the mud below, moments later Ashley followed suit landing right next to Alexander. As the rest of the platoon crossed a few others would join those who had been knocked into the mud, at final count twenty six out of the fifty members of the platoon were knocked into the mud, grounds for a rerun... Alexander crawled from the mud up the ladder back to the solid ground he heard what sergeant Lewis had in mind. "Those of you who got across without falling into the mud, go get your breakfast, the rest of you... Only two of you are going to redo the course and those people are going to be Ashley Williams and the soon to be 2nd Lt, Alexander Shepard... The rest of you latrine duty!"

Alexander turned to Ashley, her gaze was rooted to Sergeant Lewis... he placed his hand on her shoulder knowing that he had to snap her out of it before she did something foolish. "Don't, you'll only antagonise him, wait until after we've done the second round of the course to talk to him, ok?" he asked. Ashley turned and gave a look to Alexander, then relented "uh, fine" she replied as they turned to jog to the beginning of the course. As they ran the course Alexander thought about how they'd start a conversation with sergeant Lewis. When they got to the balance bridge, Lewis was standing at the other end of it waiting for them on his own, "so then you finally got here, now then Ms. Williams are you going to quit basic and leave? And as for you Shepard, you stay out of this conversation." sergeant Lewis shouted. "I'm just going to ignore that sir, what's your beef with her?" Alexander shouted back.

"She's the grand daughter of Geoffrey Williams, the man who placed the Delphi Hotel Bomb, it killed one million people the day he detonated it." he shouted back, not in the least bit calmly.

"There's more to it isn't there sergeant, how long has it been since you lost somebody dear to you that day? Or was it a lost opportunity?" Alexander asked, the sergeant's eyes narrowing.

"She isn't responsible for what happened that day you know. You're lumping the sins of her forebears upon her," Alexander shouted.

"Do you think I haven't tried? I actually met her father once, said he was trying to get away from it, said he was hoping to give his daughter a life that he felt he never could have and you know what I hope he doesn't succeed!" sergeant Lewis shouted back.

"I joined the marine corp hoping that I might be able to leave a better legacy than my grandfather did, rather than being remembered as the granddaughter of an terrorist! I've had to live in the shadow of his legacy for too long, please at least give me a chance to make my own of my future!" Ashley shouted, shaking in anger and despair. The sergeant stood there, his face red with anger. "Fine, I'll give you one chance but don't fuck it up!" sergeant Lewis shouted, his anger fading slowly from his face as he said it. "Now then, how about you finish up the course and head to breakfast," he added. "Sir, yes sir" Ashley and Alexander replied as they ran right across the balance bridge, thankful to have finally resolved the issue.

* * *

New Breton, camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

10/7/2586

0743 hours

Ashley and Alexander sat down at the tables after they had grabbed their breakfast rations, or what they could find that wasn't cold at least. "Thanks, for helping me with that Alexander, after that I hope I get put in your squad when we graduate from basic, I get the feeling you'll make a great Lt." Ashley says Alexander.

"Thanks, well I gotta start somewhere I guess." Alexander replied, his countenance thoughtful as he took a bit of cold bacon. "Something on your mind?" Ashley asked him. "Yeah, it's a bit hard to believe that we're going to be receiving deployment soon and I'm going to be receiving a commission, it's a bit overwhelming to think about to be honest." Alexander replied.

"I'm not surprised, but you'll have to get used to it, people are going to be depending on you after all." Ashley said.

"True, thanks." Alexander said before taking another bite of bacon. Alexander and Ashley continued to quietly eat their cold breakfast in companionable silence.

* * *

New Breton, camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

3/9/2586

1757 hours

The day had finally arrived, graduation day. He was standing at the front of his platoon whilst the first lieutenant was being handed his insignia by the company captain, Alexander couldn't wait though to find out what ship his platoon would be assigned to. The next people to be receiving their insignia would be first platoon, he was in for a long wait considering he was in fifth platoon, still it look like as though he had gotten very lucky with who was in his platoon as Ashley Williams had been 'mysteriously' reassigned to his squad three weeks ago. Second platoon was up now going up to the commanding officer of the company. Things were proceeding really slowly, it wasn't until he heard "Fifth company, assemble," from the captain that he showed his alertness again and lead his platoon towards the commander in his hand were second lieutenant insignia, the commander's hand was outstretched, Alexander grasped his hand and gave a firm hand shake. The commander then placed in Alexander's hand, the insignia of a second lieutenant. Alexander's mind went blank as he walked back to his position where he would wait for the rest of fifth platoon. As soon as the rest of the marines received their congratulations from the company commander, the commander began to make his final address.

"Company, you've trained hard the past fee months today you've earned some fine dining tonight, but before we go I have to announce where you will be deployed. Currently the UNSC Charon class frigate, Indefatigable, built in the shipyards of this fine little planet, will be your home for the next few months as she will, when the navy has assigned a crew for the vessel that is, be performing patrols between UNSC sanctioned colonies and the terminus systems, particularly those in close proximity to Batarian controlled space to discourage slavers and pirates. We expect that the bridge crew will be arriving in a week so enjoy the R&R. Now then I think we have all earned that dinner wouldn't you lot agree." the captain asked.

"Sir yes sir." chorused the company as they moved to follow the commander to the mess area to enjoy their dinner.

Darkness enveloped him, whilst he could hear the screams of the damned. Monstrous imagery flew by, warping the darkness. Images of death and destruction of the protheans, twisted and tortured looks upon their faces blended in to the maelstrom of images that Alexander saw in his minds eye and then very quickly was replaced by images of those who destroyed them, machines as large as starships towering over city streets turning them to ash, broken steel and tombs... As the final image went by a scream, a very human sounding scream tore through the dreamscape "Alexander!"

* * *

New Breton, camp Scotia

Alexander John Shepard

10/9/2586

1257 hours

Alexander was assembling his platoon, all fifty of them ready for the UNSC Indefatigable to arrive and for their boarding. In the distance he could see the tell tale black silhouette of a ship coming down low, he firmly grabbed his helmet out of reflex and watched the sight of the 490 meter long starship coming into land. He had never been this close to a frigate coming in to land but he felt that he would never get used to seeing something so large coming in to land on a planet's surface. Moments later the base of the ship dropped down revealing the cargo bay and it's contents. The commander issued the order to board; first platoon took the lead, followed by second and third platoons and then finally fourth and fifth platoons. As they stood in the cargo bay, the floor began to move back up with the hissing of the cargo bay's hydraulics in the background; The moment it finished closing, all of the platoons made their move for the barracks, where their bunks and their lockers would be. Half an hour later and the marines were finally settled in and Alexander's platoon were all sitting on their bunks, suddenly there was a buzzing in the background of the ships intercom. "This is Captain Anderson speaking, crew, please prepare to return star side in ten minutes."

Alexander called out to his platoon, "you heard what the captain said, get to the harnesses."

As they walked to the harnesses, chairs that had essentially roller coaster harnesses, they could hear other platoons hurrying to harnesses of their own. Four minutes went by as they sat down and the harnesses automatically locked them into the chair, safe from the acceleration of reaching orbit. Minutes went by, the captain giving warnings every minute from the five minute mark. Then the last warning came, one minute went by then the acceleration hit him. Alexander's face was rippling from the G-forces, next to him, a private looked like as though they were going to vomit from the force of the acceleration, "I wish I hadn't had that lunch sir!" the private complained, "I don't blame." Alexander replied. A few minutes later the G-forces began to lessen though nobody's stomachs had gotten the message as quite a few people puked the moment the acceleration decreased.

"This is the captain speaking, we are now sitting one hundred and fifty thousand meters above New Breton, please make your way to the cryo-bay for in preparation for entry into slip space for our first port of call New Shanxi." the ship's intercom became silent.

"To Cryo, platoon." Alexander said leading the way. As the platoon walked to the cryo-bay they encountered several non-essential command crew, many of them were completely unknown by the marines. Except for one, who stuck out as obviously as to Alexander as Alexander stuck out amongst the crowd to her.

"Alexander?" she says as she is whisked away to a different section of cryo.

"Jessica!" Alexander exclaimed under his breath as Ashley poked him from his reverie. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we get back out of cryo though" Alexander replied. They arrived at cryo-bay 2B and began to settle themselves into their cryo-pods Alexander was last into his pod, as platoon leader it was his job to watch over the others. As he settled himself into the cryo-pod he resolved to see Jessica after the jump.

* * *

UNSC Indefatigable - New Shanxi orbit

Alexander John Shepard

17/10/2586

1248 hours

"So then Jessica turns out we beat the odds didn't we" Alexander said, smiling the whole way as they walked down the corridor during their down time after the slip space jump to New Shanxi, they had been there for three days already and Alexander had already seen a considerable number of alien star ships coming through the system's mass relay. He never did believe the stories of people who had said they had seen a mass relay, a device capable of achieving long distance FTL by launching a vehicle at speeds that would otherwise have been affected by relativity and yet there they were standing in port observation with the blinking blue light of one in the distance.

"Yes we did, we got impossibly lucky, let's just hope it stays around for the when you hit the dirt for actual combat though Alexander..." Jessica said.

"Hmm, you don't seem quite so carefree now, what changed?" Alexander commented as an Asari freighter drifted down from orbit to land at New Taiyuan spaceport.

"You did, you're in the Marine Corp, I... I'm still getting used to it, I never imagined that you'd be one for the Marine Corp considering." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still getting used to it too." Alexander commented, the two of them falling silent. "Hi Alexander!" shouted Ashley as she walked down the corridor to them.

"Who's that Alexander?" Jessica asked as Ashley joined them at the observation window.

"Jessica meet Ashley Williams, a friend I made during basic training, Ashley, this is Jessica Jones, an old friend of mine from Uni." Alexander said, introducing the two women to each other.

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Jessica said, a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too, Alexander never did get much of a chance to talk about the people in his life before joining the marines, mostly because he was spending too much of his free time asleep!" Ashley replied a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

"Oh no, what have I done now world to deserve this! You're going to bring that up at every chance you get aren't you?" Alexander said with mock sadness in his voice.

"You betcha!" Ashley replied, giving him a wink.

Suddenly blackness enveloped him as he heard his name screamed and then was replaced with a blinding light and a throbbing headache came over him as he opened his eyes. "Doctor Chakwas, Shepard's waking up!" Shouted a woman.

-|-|-|-|-|-|- Chapter end -|-|-|-|-|-|-

Author note: first published: 19/9/2012 last edit: N/A

Hello Internet,

How are you? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is most certainly the most original of all that I've posted and I've been positively yanking at the chain to upload this chapter. (Although chapter five is going to be interesting!)

Now then to review replies!

(For most of you, you can just let your eyes scroll on by till the last paragraph)

To my one lonesome reviewer, forget the rest. Thank you for speaking up about winter contingency, although I'd just like to point out a few things about winter contingency's usage and my understanding after careful thought considering your point. The first one being that it actually does have a lot in common with the DEFCON military alertness.

The DEFCON levels admittedly are far more abstract than winter contingency with DEFCON 1 being "launch the god damn missiles" but their meaning and usage are very similar as in the shit has hit the fan and as hard as I try I can't find a UNSC system of definitive alertness levels so in essence winter contingency is the final point in the UNSC's "DEFCON" scale so to speak. Further more, there isn't actually a lot of information on the specifics of what a declaration of winter contingency means beyond martial law and an immediate counter attack against any covenant forces in the system. Plans and contingencies and laws are regularly being changed and winter contingency would likely have under gone such a change to cope with future potential threats.

All of that though is immaterial as that isn't actually why I used winter contingency as opposed to something else and it really boils down to the fact that the mention of those two words conveys absolutely just how much of a shitstorm Shanxi was. So in essence it was quite a lazy thing to do, as I didn't explain any of that in the chapter so the blame rests solely upon myself for that muck up, so that'll definitely be something to be improved later... Although I'am surprised that you didn't you point that out in your first review for chapter 1?

Now then for the rest of you don't let forget the rest be that guy with no blood in his arm thanks to him having his hand up all the time answering the questions, Review!

Also I'll be putting review responses on my account page a week after the chapter is uploaded. (When the following chapter is uploaded those responses will be added to the author note and removed from the account page)

Further more I've noticed that chapter 2 has only has 189 views since I uploaded it whereas chapter 1 is now at 682 views... did people read the first chapter and went nope... or did stat counting go down shortly after I uploaded the chapter? Anyway enjoy!

Thellton

Facts about this chapter: the word count for this chapter is 4722 words and spans 7 pages in MS word.


	4. And this is why I hate politicians

UNSC Normandy - Relay network - enroute to the Citadel

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepard

19/5/2598 (Revised date, military calendar)

1438 hours (military standard time)

"Doctor Chakwas, Shepard's waking up!" Shouted a woman. Alexander felt like as though his head was stuck in a bottle bobbing upon a sea as his eyes well and truly opened.

"You okay Lieutenant Commander?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine, as rosy as the morning after shore leave" replied alexander and then added "also could somebody kick the training wheels?" when he realised that he couldn't move.

"Sorry, we thought it best to prevent you from moving about whilst we moved you, so I asked Kaidan if he could activate the armour lock. Anyway... I'll get on with that" Ashley replied, announcing her presence. She picked up a tablet that had been sitting out of alexander's view and deactivated the armour lock, the moment she was done alexander felt his arms flop by his side as the armour ceased carrying the weight fully. Alexander leaned forward and threw his legs out off the edge of the Medbay bed, off in the corner stood Kaidan with his arms crossed.

"Sorry about down there shepard, I dropped the ball..." Kaidan said apologetically.

"Kaidan... You aren't to blame, I saw the expression on your face when we were down there it looked like as though you were messmerised by that thing... So please don't go blaming yourself for it." Alexander replied, then added. "Also Ashley I hope you're not blaming yourself for what happened if I'm right in my guess then there wasn't much you could have done to avoid it other than not being near it."

"We'll try not to Alexander, as much as I'd like to stick around I think the captain wants to ask you about that artifact." replied Kaidan as he motioned for ashley to follow him out of the Medbay.

"Sorry to be asking so soon Shepard but do you know what happened when the Beacon... Well lifted you up? You're the only person who knows what the beacon was actually doing... After all it blew up shortly after it began what it was doing..." Captain Anderson asked.

"I haven't got a clue honestly Sir, but it certainly was showing me an awful lot of stuff involving death, destruction and screaming... Wait... The screaming... Where's Mira? And how long was I out of it Sir?" Alexander asked anxiously.

"Alexander, when we removed her data crystal chip from your head there was nothing on it and Kaidan said that he distinctly remember that she was with you... we haven't even got a clue but what ever happened, with the beacon it can't have liked her... Anyway, I'll have to add this to the report for the ambassador Lieutenant Commander, also we should be coming upon the citadel soon, so I'll need you to be presentable. No doubt there will be hell to pay for the farce that happened." replied captain Anderson as he turned to leave. At the mention of farce, Alexander's eyes widened remembering the Turian Spectre.

"Is Nihlus Kryik okay sir?" Alexander asked.

"I had to place spectre Kryik into a medically induced coma, I didn't exactly feel like testing cryo storage upon somebody who had never been accounted for in the design, this is of course is only until we can get him into a surgery at the citadel lieutenant commander." replied the Doctor.

"Thats good, apparently Nihlus saw a fellow Turian Spectre at the dig site and he wasn't getting shot at by the Geth sir. If Nihlus doesn't survive then we've got no hope of convincing the citadel council of what actually happened..." Alexander replied, sighing with relief.

"Did he mention a name?" the Captain asked turning around suddenly.

"Saren, Nihlus' former mentor." Alexander replied.

"Damn, that's not good at all... Saren bears a grudge for humanity going back to the PERSPICIENTIA incident. To top it off he thinks that humanity are a danger to galactic stability... Racist bastard..." Captain Anderson ranted.

"Sir?" Alexander said questioningly.

"Long story, long before when I was only just promoted to commander, I was asked to assist in the investigation of unmonitored experimentation with AI, the council had sent saren to investigate, presumably because they hoped to gain some form of advantage. Ultimately the investigation ended badly and I was blamed... Over five hundred people lost their lives as a result..." replied Anderson.

"Ah... That's not good... The ship that was hanging over constant looked as though it could make quite an impact on a fleet and if this Saren is the one who owns it and has an army of Geth at his disposal... Well..." commented Alexander, the gravity of the situation fully hitting him.

"Yes... and if that artifact contained information for some form of super weapon... The consequences could be terrible given his attitude... anyway Shepard, I should let you get some rest. Ashley will likely come down and wake you up an hour before we are due at the citadel which should be only six or so hours from now. Also I'm serious about what I said concerning presentable, I want you in your dress blues Lieutenant Commander, dismissed." Ordered Anderson.

"Yes Sir." Alexander groaned as he stood to attention and saluted. Anderson turned about and walked for the exit followed by Alexander their paths diverging at the door way as Alexander went to his quarters.

* * *

UNSC Normandy - On final approach to The Citadel

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepard

19/5/2598 (Revised date, military calendar)

2017 hours (military standard time)

Alexander was standing in the CIC of the Normandy, dressed in his dress blues along with Kaidan and Ashley. In front of them sat the pilot, multitasking with the support of the ship's AI, Armstrong. Captain Anderson sat further back, examining the reply he had received hours prior from HighCom. Captain Anderson redirected his attention from the message towards the window. Beyond the window clouds of gas and dust began to thin allowing an uninterrupted view of the Citadel. In the distance Alexander could see one the largest fleets in the galaxy, the Citadel Fleet.

"I guess it's kinda emasculating for the Turians to know that humanity can build bigger than they can..." Commented Ashley.

"Ha, size isn't everything gunny, you've also got to be maneuverable and well protected..." the pilot spoke up.

"Someone feels touchy..." replied Ashley as Kaidan laughed.

"Haha very funny, you do remember that you're in one of two vessels in the entire fleet with shielding and sure, one of those is a big ass dreadnought but the rest of the fleet are not that fortunate..." Replied the pilot.

"Yeah... I guess that's why I'm glad I'm infantry... so yeah sorry, uh actually I don't know your name?" replied ashley remorsefully.

"Thanks, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, though you can call me joker." answered Joker.

"Okay, also seriously sorry about the comment." Ashley replied.

"No need to get-" Joker replied until Anderson interrupted grabbing the Flight Lieutenant's attention "Joker, take us in."

"Aye aye sir" replied the pilot. The pilot then activated the radio and began to broadcast "Citadel Control this is UNSC Normandy, requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted UNSC Normandy, handing you over to UNSC docking operators now." Replied the flight controller with a distinctly feminine voice. The channel changed and the flight controller was replaced by the gruff voice of a UNSC docking operator. "UNSC Normandy approach vector 120 modify to 130 and dock at docking bay 4B."

"Understood, redirecting and initiating docking procedures." Joker replied as he maneuvered the Normandy into position for docking. Moments later Alexander heard the dull thud of the docking arm connecting with the airlock. Anderson stood up from his chair and turned towards the holoprojector and called out to an officer standing by it. "XO Pressly you have the deck, myself and the ground team from Eden Prime will be at the council chambers if you need us, also I've organized for Huerta hospital to look after Nihlus kryik, they'll be here to pick him up so please assist them as bes t as you possibly can pressly."

"Yes sir, you can count on it." replied The Executive officer. Anderson turned and walked towards the airlock with Alexander, Kaidan and Ashley following Close behind him. Alexander entered the airlock after Anderson, as soon as Kaidan and Ashley had caught up the airlock sealed behind them.

"Have you lot got your kinetic barrier belts and sidearms?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah, I feel more relaxed already with a shitty barrier belt on... Sir." Alexander replied. "Good to know." chuckled Anderson.

Moments later the external door opened allowing them to pass through onto the Citadel. The moment they stepped out of the airlock they were greeted to sight of a tall, broad shouldered Sangheili clothed in a flowing robe.

"Ah, Ambassador Usze 'Vadam, what brings you down to the docks?" Anderson asked as he walked up to the sangheili and grasped his hand.

"Its good to see you captain Anderson, but I have a question as to Eden Prime shipmaster..." asked the Ambassador.

"We'll discuss it in the lift on the way in fact I'd appreciate it if you could tell me I'm about to walk into a shitstorm..." Anderson replied. At Anderson's suggestion the ambassador, Anderson and the entire ground team made their way to the elevator leading away from the docking bay and entered. Usze 'Vadam hit the button for the C-SEC academy and then turned his attention back to Captain Anderson. "I know that you and your ship along with a council Spectre were assigned to pick up an artefact of Prothean origin from Eden Prime but I'd like to hear first hand what actually happened, as I know that something massive went down..." Usze 'Vadam asked.

"How do you know?" Alexander asked.

"The UNSC Infinity has not left the Epsilon Eridani system in nearly twenty five years... Yesterday was the first time in a long time that it left the system along with three quarters of it's associated fleet, flying right through the middle of the Citadel Defence Fleet in their rush for the prime relay and the Infinity very nearly clipped the Destiny Ascension as it passed through as well. Ambassador Udina has been trying to explain, whilst possessing very little information, just why the fleet suddenly left the Epsilon Eridani system," explained the Sangheili.

"Ah... Definitely a shitstorm... Lovely, Well winter contingency was called shortly before we arrived at Eden Prime, the rest though is going to have to remain secret... so I guess you'll have to wait for further information though." replied Anderson.

"By the Forerunners... Just even the mention of Winter Contingency is bad news, I think I'll want to be present for the council meeting concerning your mission, thank you for sharing that Captain Anderson." The Ambassador thanked.

"You're welcome Ambassador," replied Anderson as they all left the lift and headed their separate ways.

"Alexander, we'll be first dropping by Ambassador Udina's office first collect him and then meet the council members in their private meeting chambers." Anderson said as he led the group past a group of C-Sec officers on his way to the Citadel Embassies.

* * *

Citadel - Citadel Embassies

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepard

19/5/2598 (Revised date, military calendar)

2057 hours (military standard time)

Alexander walked through the door of the human embassy just as he heard the beginnings of presumably the ambassador's diatribe. "This is an outrage! You would do something about Saren if it were a Turian colony and as for the incident involving the UNSC Infinity and the Destiny Ascension, sending the fleet through the relays to answer Eden Prime's declaration of Winter Contingency was not an overreaction!" Shouted the ambassador at the three holograms before him. The individuals before the ambassador all sighed then the hologram on the right then spoke up, a being that look remarkably like a frog. "Ambassador Udina, the UEG knew what it was doing when they colonized planets within the Attican Traverse."

"As for the accusation of saren, that will have to wait for the hearing." spoke the central most hologram who looked the most human of the three and yet not.

"You realize that if nothing is done about him, the UEG will give the UNSC a blank cheque for pursuing him..." Udina replied.

"Yes, we've heard the threat before Udina... Nothing came of it..." shot back the hologram of a rather irate Turian standing to the left.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard was that blank cheque, Councilor Sparatus." the ambassador replied, a look of irritation spread across his face and disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. The Turian's mandibles flared and clicked in irritation, "we will see you in the Council Chambers soon Udina..." Replied the Turian before the connection cut off.

"Pardon my colleague, he always was a very abrasive individual, but today he appears to be extremely so." added the Councilor who stood in the former center.

"Thank you Councilor Tevos." replied Udina as the remaining Councilors ended the video conference. Udina turned around and looked at those assembled. "I see you brought the entire crew, Anderson." Udina commented.

"Just the ground team, no doubt you read the report. I assume you've been in damage control mode for a little while now?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, I have been for about twelve hours now, Ambassador Usze'Vadam has described talking to the council as almost like talking to the 'prophets' of the old covenant and I'm beginning to be inclined to believe that..." Udina replied, air quoting at the mention of the prophets.

"Ha, well shame that it had to be under such bad circumstances, but I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander Alexander Shepard, the candidate for the joint ops position with the Spectres." Anderson said, pointing out Alexander to the ambassador.

"Yes... Nice to meet you, I had rather high hopes that you would be able to prove the Council wrong about humanity and show them the benefits of working closer with the UEG and the UNSC which you have unfortunately not been able to achieve so far, still chasing down Saren I believe will be quite the opportunity though..." Udina replied.

"Its not my fault mission parameters changed before we had even arrived, although glad to know that you've recognised that Saren is a rather serious threat." Alexander Replied tersely.

"Yes, that may be true but the council will make sure to bludgeon you with it as though it were your fault, especially considering how a Spectre, one of their most highly respected I might add is being accused of attacking UNSC territory let alone the fact that one of their own is also in a medically induced coma as a result of said attack!" Shouted Udina.

"Lieutenant Commander, Udina, we had best be heading to that meeting..." Anderson said, coughing as he did so.

"Yes, we should, come." Udina remarked tersely as he turned to the doorway and led the way to the Citadel Council chambers.

* * *

Citadel - Citadel Council Chambers

Lieutenant Commander Alexander John Shepard

19/5/2598 (Revised date, military calendar)

2113 hours (military standard time)

As the lift stopped, the occupants were greeted to the sight of a pair of Turians busily arguing over an issue, one clad in the Armoured uniform of a Turian C-Sec Investigator with blue marking upon his face whilst the other bore facial marking coloured a much paler blue, almost white markings and wore a much more casual yet commanding attire.

"Saren is up to something sir, Please sir just stall them, I just need more time to figure out what he's up to, I'm on the verge of a breakthrough!" The Investigator pleaded.

"Stall the Council, bah, this investigation is over." replied the casually attired Turian, who promptly turning and walking away. The Investigator's head dropped in seeming defeat and turned towards the lift to find a large group of people having been witness to his conversation. A flash of recognition crosses the Turian's face as he walks towards Alexander and the group.

"You're Lieutenant Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian, I, as you just so happened to witnessed, was the officer assigned to handling the investigation of Saren Arterius." Garrus said, introducing himself.

"I assume that was your boss?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, that he is. Executor Pallin will also be the one giving the council my report on Saren, which is far from complete." Garrus replied unhappily.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Shepard pointedly asked.

"I don't trust him, a rogue spectre is bad news. Its just about impossible to get any hard evidence on a spectre, anything they touch becomes classified and I don't have clearance to even be in the same room as anything vaguely incriminating." Replied the Turian Irritably and then added, "hopefully you can convince them when you get to meet the Council."

"Thanks Vakarian." Replied Alexander as he noticed Udina had walked on ahead with Captain Anderson in tow. Alexander motioned to the others to fall in beside him as he briskly walked past the ornamental statues, architecture and gardens towards the top of the stairs to where Anderson stood.

"The meeting has begun Shepard, come on lets hurry." Anderson hurriedly spoke, turning to lead the way. As they walked could hear the snippets of the meeting

"The Geth Attack is a matter of significant concern, especially considering that it was a human colony that was attacked but none of the evidence that we have been given has suggested that Spectre Arterius had a hand in the attack or was even present." Spoke a distinctly feminine voice. As alexander reached the top of the stairs he could see that Saren was presently using a holoprojector to be present, Alexander's fist balled up at the sight just as the Turian Councillor was about to speak. "The investigation by C-Sec turned up no evidence to support your claim of Saren Leading the attack upon Eden Prime in contravention of the Treaty of Shanxi."

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard reported that Nihlus himself said that he saw Saren on Eden Prime and was being guarded by Geth!" Udina retorted.

"Yes, we've read the report, one man saying that another said as such does not constitute strong evidence to the accused being present, especially when said other happens to be in a medically induced coma." the shortest of the councillors replied off handed.

"I resent these accusations, Nihlus is a fellow spectre and friend and I thought humanity couldn't stoop lower..." the hologram of Saren spoke up.

"That's rich..." muttered Anderson, drawing the ire of Udina.

"Ah Captain Anderson, you always seem to be involved when humanity makes false accusations." Saren commented derisively and then added, "and this must be Shepard, Anderson's protégé and a member of the Spartan branch and the one who let the beacon get destroyed, I'am not impressed..."

"Oh really, well then I've certainly got a very expensive repair bill, although some of it won't be repairable such as the AI that I was carrying at the time, completely scrambled, not even a single data file left... And then there's you, how did you know about the beacon?" Alexander angrily retorted.

"I make it my business to watch out for my friends and I'am rather disappointed that you allowed Nihlus to end up so badly wounded that he had to be placed in a coma. Though it would seem I was expecting too much though from a human." Saren replied heatedly.

"Really... Insults? That is what this has come down to? You really do hate humanity with a passion don't you..." Alexander replied.

"Your species Shepard are foolish, unpredictable and dangerous but in particular foolish and It was a foolish idea to even think that humanity can integrate itself into citadel society whilst possessing special privileges..." Saren verbally shot back.

"Councillors, he has no right to speak of that in relation to this matter!" Udina shouted, irritation evident upon his face.

"Discussion of humanity's place within citadel space is not the purpose of this meeting Saren." The Asari Councillor rebuked.

"This meeting has no purpose, the humans are wasting yours and my time, councillor." Saren replied.

"Saren is hiding behind his status as a Spectre, Councillors. You need to open your eyes and cease hindering any attempts at investigating!" Shepard shouted.

"What are you insinuating, Human!" replied the Turian Councillor irritably.

"I'm saying you should have opened up his file for the C-Sec investigation, before I arrived I bumped into the C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation and he basically said that he was unable to find evidence due to and I quote 'anything they touch becomes classified' in relation to Saren's Spectre Status... Quite frankly as far as I'm concerned you are assisting him and you know what Spartan's do about threats to humanity..."

"Check your tongue Spartan. Making threats against the Citadel Council is a very serious offence." Shouted the Turian Councillor.

"He does have a point though Sparatus. C-Sec's investigation was likely negatively affected by not having even restricted access to Saren's file." Spoke the third Councillor, a very frog like being that was called a Salarian from what Alexander recalled.

"I agree Valern. He has made a fair point admittedly though it was made in quite an unsettlingly and unambiguously violent way..." the Asari Councillor added in agreement.

"Councillor's? I do hope that you aren't going to reveal the whole file..." Saren asked. The Turian Councillor looked to his Asari counterpart and saw the expression on her face and then finally a later moment nodded.

"No, but we will give them a chance to properly see for themselves that you are not responsible. It is this Council's decision that the petition to have Spectre Arterius disbarred from the Spectres be forestalled and that Spectre Arterius' file be made available to C-Sec for examination in a limited form, this meeting is adjourned." The Asari Councillor spoke, promptly turning and leaving with the rest of the councillors from the raised podium. Anderson, Alexander and Udina turned and walked down from where they had talked to the council and walked to a secluded corner of the council chambers where Kaidan and Ashley and Ambassador Usze' Vadam stood.

"Shepard! What was that?" Udina shouted angrily as alexander turned to Udina and Anderson.

"Simply buying us time by pointing out a logical fallacy in their conduct concerning the investigation, you'd know this if you'd hung around to talk to the investigator, apparently he was on the verge of a breakthrough until the Executor shut his investigation down to present it. Now all we have to do is wait for him to find that lead of his and then take what he has found to the council." Alexander Stated.

"Hmm... Well manipulated Shepard. Well you did come well recommended. Come, we can wait down at my offices." Udina said, a tone of genuinely good impressions in his voice

"Indeed, that was very well manoeuvred Spartan, I've never seen them beaten so thoroughly at their own game in all the time I've spent here." The Sangheili Ambassador added.

* * *

Author note: first published: 4/10/2012 last edit: N/A

Hello Internet,

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I guess you can tell where I'm going with chapter five...

Thellton


	5. And now for something different!

Citadel - C-Sec Academy

Detective Garrus Vakarian

19/5/2183 (Citadel standard calendar)

1817 hours (Citadel standard time)

Sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He could think of a million things that could be more productive or more enjoyable or both that he could be doing, for one thing he could be calibrating his rifle back home. All of that changed moments later as his Omni-Tool beeped, flaring orange around his forearm. Garrus' gaze moved down to his forearm, following his taloned hand as he manipulated the device to show what the message said. His mandibles flared and his jaw dropped as he realised what he was reading.

Executor Pallin: The Council has reactivated your investigation. Here is Saren's file, partially un-redacted. Analyse it and finish the investigation.

Garrus sat there in disbelief at his luck with it written all over his face. He quickly closed his Omni-Tool and then grabbed his side arm and a few of his tactical grenades from his desk draw, fastening the pistol magnetically to his thigh and dropping the tactical grenades into his pockets. Garrus walked away from his desk and out of the office as briskly as he could whilst maintaining a casual gait. As passed through the atrium he passed several interesting people including a Krogan Mercenary called Wrex, who he could overhear being told not to go near Fist for some reason by a human patrolman who quite evidently was intimidated. As he passed the duty officer sitting behind the duty desk by the main entrance, he was distracted by a question. "Hey where you're going Garrus! Do an old pal a favour and get me a coffee would you?" the man called out. Garrus turned around to the man and looked his way. "Sorry Bailey, sadly I'm not on a stimulant run today. Got some leads to follow up, I'll see about getting you a coffee another time though." Garrus shouted as he turned to continue walking out the door towards the vehicle bay. Moments later after a short amount of searching Garrus found a patrol vehicle that wasn't reserved and hopped in to the vehicle. "Right, time to find the med-clinic that that Quarian probably went to..." Garrus muttered under his breath.

Citadel - Citadel air lanes

Detective Garrus Vakarian

19/5/2183 (Citadel standard calendar)

1937 hours (Citadel standard time)

So far he had gone to four medical clinics and his search had proven fruitless, throwing nothing up for him to get him closer to finding his evidence, it probably wouldn't be long before the Executor would start asking him questions as to why he was checking out his crackpot lead as opposed to the files. He had complained about the lack of access, but even he admitted that really all he had been doing was hoping that he might get some extra time for his investigation. The patrol car was almost at its destination, a clinic run by human called Doctor Michel. As the vehicle came to a stop, the canopy lifted up letting Garrus out. As he walked along the boulevard from where he had parked he could see that a group of people had just entered the clinic ahead of him, all of whom suspiciously looked rather like as though they were bad news. Garrus doubled his pace to a slow jog; the distance disappeared very quickly until he was standing right by the entrance to the clinic. Inside he could hear the voices of the men talking, all of them humans, undoubtedly members of Fist's little gang of thugs by the sound of it, Garrus immediately turned the sound recorder on his Omni-Tool for what was to come next.

"Now then you're gonna be real smart and not say a word to Garrus." said one of the gangsters as Garrus carefully took a tactical grenade off of his belt, flicking the selector for the flash-bang mode.

"Else we'll be back for you and murder will be the least of your worries" the same gangster leered, as Garrus took his pistol off of his thigh and watched it extend into it's firing mode. That was when he heard steps; Garrus could tell they had all moved away from the doctor now, considering how the sound was bouncing. Garrus pressed the button on the door to the clinic and threw the flash bang through door in amongst the gang members. The grenade went off deafening and blinding the thugs, Garrus followed through swiftly putting shots through gang members limbs, incapacitating the lot of them as they fell deafened, blinded and clutching bloody gashes through their legs.

"Doctor Michel, are you alright?" Garrus called out.

"I'm alright, thank you officer..." Replied the Doctor, the implied question evident in her tone.

"Garrus Vakarian, I'll just call this in to C-Sec headquarters I'll just be a moment." Garrus Replied as he activated the call function on his Omni-Tool. "This is Officer Vakarian, shots fired in medical clinic in the upper wards, I will require additional officers to secure suspects." Garrus rattled off to the C-Sec requisitions and support VI. Garrus turned his attention back to the Doctor, "Now then, Doctor Michel, would you be able to answer some questions as I believe that you may know where I need to go to find a lead in relation to my investigation of Saren Arterius?"

"Saren Arterius? Huh? No wonder she wanted to sell what ever it was she was carrying to the shadow broker... stuff like that gets those who carry it killed but can be rather valuable," she replied.

"Where did she go? And how long ago was this? And please don't say she went to fist." Garrus implored.

"She did, it was only about an hour ago at most that she was well enough to move from here so you're not far off from her, I suggested it because I thought that maybe he could help considering he is an agent of the Shadow Broker." Doctor Michel Replied, realisation upon her face.

"Spirits, this couldn't be easy could it! I guess I had best get after her soon as back up arrives." Garrus bemoaned just as the door to the clinic slide open to reveal three C-Sec Turian Officers. "Ah right on time, okay, you, here is sound recording I got before I incapacitated them these thugs hold them in cells for the next day cycle and yes sorry to lump this on you lot but I've got to move on a lead right now." Garrus said barely taking a breath before he made his way for the door.

"Garrus! Fist has likely angered the Shadow Broker today, you'll probably have to hurry before he has Fist taken out!" She shouted out to Garrus before he exited. "And thank you" she mumbled afterwards long after Garrus had run out of the clinic.

Citadel - Chora's Den

Detective Garrus Vakarian

19/5/2183 (Citadel standard calendar)

1967 hours (Citadel standard time)

Garrus had parked his patrol vehicle a short distance away from Chora's Den and it most certainly was a place for the depraved to have a night on the town. Inside was a wide variety of people all of whom were having their 'needs' catered to in equally debauched manners, as Garrus weaved his way through the crowd moving past several individuals that he recognised including Harkin, a disgrace of a C-Sec Officer and even a former Turian general of all people. Moment's later he came to a clearing in the club at the centre was a Krogan, almost certainly hired as a bouncer and bodyguard by Fist. "I need to talk to Fist, C-Sec business." Garrus shouted in an effort to be heard over the club music. "Get lost, nobody sees the boss today," the Krogan rumbled back in a deep bass.

"Oh and why would that be?" Garrus asked.

"Boss' orders, now shove off or I'll drag you off and chuck you out the door." the Krogan Angrily replied.

"Fine I'll just go get a warrant then." Garrus Muttered under his breath, as he turned away to walk for the door he over heard the Bouncer Complaining about how it was the second damn time that some nobody had walked up to him demanding to talk to Fist.

"Interesting... I'll have to follow that up." Garrus thought to himself as he walked away deeper into the crowd towards the Club exit.

Citadel - C-Sec Academy

Detective Garrus Vakarian

19/5/2183 (Citadel standard calendar)

1984 hours (Citadel standard time)

The patrol vehicle that Garrus had been driving for the past few hours came to a stop amongst the other patrol vehicles, the top of the vehicle opening up to let him out. The very moment he stepped out of the vehicle Garrus found himself accosted by the duty officer, Bailey.

"Garrus, uh, the executor was just about to send a message out to you... He is not in an good mood... He's been searching for you and he only just thought to ask me about you."

"Spirits, that's not good. I'll go see him, hopefully I'll be able to calm him down enough to ask for a Warrant for a questioning." Garrus said as he walked away from the human towards the entrance to C-Sec Academy. The door slid open and he was greeted to the infuriated face of Executor Pallin. "Where have you been? I heard about what happened at that clinic Garrus. Surely you didn't go off hunting that crazy idea that you got into your head!" He shouted at Garrus, his taloned hand noticeably clenching and unclenching.

"I did sir and my theory is a lot more than a theory, the clinic incident is proof of it and it suggests that if I were to pressure Fist, I would likely have the necessary evidence to, as bailey likes to describe it 'nail the bastard,' sir." Garrus Replied.

The Executor's face fell and a slight undertone of exasperation radiated from the Turian.

"Let me guess, you want me to authorise a warrant to interrogate the man? How soon do you need it?" The Executor replied.

"I need it as soon as possible, I'm not far behind on that Quarian but I think Saren may be ahead of me just barely." Garrus advised his face furrowing in concentration.

"Actually sir, why the change of heart sir?" Garrus then asked.

"Tell me Garrus, what do you think will happen if you don't get this Quarian that you're tracking down?" The Executor asked.

"She'll likely be killed, considering that the thugs that Fist sent to shake down Doctor Michel at her clinic threatened to commit atrocities to her if she talked..." Garrus said.

"Hmm, okay get to Fist's, I very much doubt I'll have time to hand it to you in person but I can send the warrant to you via your Omni-Tool whilst you get there." Pallin replied.

"Sir? That's rather unorthodox for you." Garrus exclaimed.

"Yes I know, but a rogue Spectre is bad news and Saren is or was one the very best of the Spectres and this is a situation where an awful lot more than one person's life or even several dozen could rest in the balance... and unlike those situations it doesn't just end there... we could very well be preventing a war in the Terminus Systems or even in council space from occurring and we all know that the Humans do not do half measures..." The Executor explained.

"Yes sir, I assume I'm on my own if I screw up then..." Garrus said hesitantly.

"Yes you will be, also I will be putting you on extended leave as soon as this business is dealt with, in fact it may be for the best if you were to leave the citadel for a period of time... although I may be able to suggest some support, I believe you may already have an idea as to who I'm talking about." Pallin replied.

"Ah, would it happen to be a Krogan mercenary called Wrex, I overheard him being warned not to approach Fist as I ran to start my search. I guess he's still here?" Garrus asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no, he left half an hour ago. There wasn't enough to hold him legally. He's probably nearly at Chora's Den by now. Go I think we've dawdled long enough debating the situation... I'll have that warrant to your Omni-Tool before you arrive at Chora's den." Pallin exclaimed. Garrus gave a final parting salute to his boss before he ran out of C-Sec Academy back to the patrol vehicles, leaping in and hitting the power button as he told the car to go to Chora's Den with the siren blaring as it flew.

Citadel - lower wards - Air lanes approaching Chora's Den

Detective Garrus Vakarian

20/5/2183 (Citadel standard calendar)

0114 hours (Citadel standard time)

The Patrol Vehicle was only a block away from Chora's Den, but already Garrus was feeling uncomfortable in his seat and it wasn't just the fact that he had spent the greater part of the night cycle sitting in the patrol vehicle as he went from A to B, the Quarian was only just out of his reach and possibly already had been killed by Saren's supporters. The moment the vehicle came to a stop around the corner from Chora's Den, Garrus leapt out as fast as he could upon hearing gunfire, realising that the Krogan had arrived. Garrus drew his sidearm from his thigh and ran round the corner to see the last of a group of human's stationed outside of Chora's Den being blown away by the shotgun blasts of Wrex. As Garrus came to a stop behind the Krogan, he was suddenly slammed into the wall behind him by a ball of dark energy thrown by the Krogan. Garrus unsteadily got back onto his feet to find himself looking down on the shorter but no less dangerous, Krogan who had thrown him into the wall in the first place.

"You're the Krogan Mercenary who's been trying to get to Fist? What did he do to piss you off?" Garrus Asked.

"Nothing, its purely professional reasons for wanting to get to the lousy Pyjak." The Krogan replied tersely.

"Spirits, so my suspicions were right. You're here to kill him for a pay check... ugh and I need to interrogate him and I'm not likely to get close enough with his goons in the way." Garrus replied just as his Omni-Tool pinged.

"Ah and that would be my warrant, hmm well I believe we may have relatively mutually inclusive goals?" Garrus said knowing full well the answer.

"Just stay out of my way..." The Krogan said with Venomous mirth, turning away as he spoke. Garrus folded away his sidearm and drew his C-Sec issue sniper rifle from the base of his back as he walked up to the entrance as the Krogan attached an object to the door. "What's that Krogan?" Garrus asked.

"A little present from the shadow broker, Turian" the mercenary replied as he turned around and stood away from the door with his omni-tool out and tapped a button. Suddenly the pack began to glow white-hot, radiating a heat that Garrus had never felt before so intensely, the door began to visibly sag and weaken under the onslaught. But the Krogan wasn't done yet, another tap of the button and suddenly the pack detonated, it's force projected into the door blowing it inwards, following closely behind the detonation was Wrex, shotgun out and ready to turn heads to pulp. The sight that greeted Garrus' nostrils was disgusting, the sent of plasma burns filled the room as well as the sight of several bodies burned beyond recognition, as for those who still breathed, they would likely not last the night.

"Hmm, that was too easy I thought I would at least encounter some survivors..." Wrex rumbled as Garrus followed him towards the back rooms.

"Where the hell did you get you get that plasma breeching charge!" Garrus asked as they walked past a pair of terrified dockworkers who by the looks of it hadn't left quickly enough to avoid being locked in with fist's men.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Wrex replied tersely as he touched the holographic locking interface for Fist's office to find that it was locked.

The Krogan turned towards Garrus and backed away from the door "Hey Turian, if you want the scumbag alive you had best get hacking the door, otherwise I'll just be tempted to just blow the door up."

Garrus stepped forward, activating his Omni-Tool and proceeded to access the firmware of the building's security suite, moments later after much wrangling with the building's security suite the door slide open to the wailing of fire alarms.

"What did you do Turian." Wrex grumbled as he walked in ahead of Garrus.

"Simple, I set the fire alarm off, it made sense that a simple office door would open in the event of a fire so I spoofed one." Garrus replied, his mandibles twitching in smugness, the mercenary only giving huff in response as they came round a corner to find Fist's office, a pair of turrets spooling up and Fist himself in cover behind his desk. Garrus quickly set up an overload and aimed it at one of the turrets, releasing the bolt of electricity, quickly disabling the turret whilst Wrex charged the turret and delivering a biotically enhanced punch to the chain gun, crushing it as Fist tried to hide under his desk from his two attackers. Garrus dragged the struggling human gangster out from under the desk.

"Where is the Quarian, Fist?" Garrus asked as he held him by the scruff of his shirt.

"I'm not telling you Vakarian, It ain't worth it. I don't want Saren after my blood too." Fist replied.

"Oh really, well then I guess being the reason why a galactic war was not averted is a pretty light thing to have on your shoulders..." Garrus replied with a hint of irritation.

"Besides I might be able to convince the Krogan to not kill you..."

"Ah shit... Alright I'll tell you but only after you've convinced the Krogan to not kill me." Replied Fist, a look of irritation flashed across Garrus' face as he relinquished his grip upon Fist, stood up and walk over to Wrex.

"Wrex, he isn't talking. But he has said that he will tell me if and only if I can convince you to not kill him as per your contract with lord knows who" Garrus asked.

"Haha, you're not serious are you. Would you like me to torture it out of him or are you to much of a Pyjak to let me..." Wrex replied antagonistically.

"Ha, I'm not going to condone torture nor am I going to condone murder. It was absolute a bad idea getting your help, but at least I've got the 'quad' necessary as you Krogan say to stand up for the moral honest way even if it means pissing off a Krogan." Garrus replied, making a point to look the Krogan bounty hunter right in the eye. Moments passed, as Garrus looked him in the eye before the Krogan laughed, "you have a quad I'll give you that, tell him that I won't kill him so long as he pays fifty thousand credits into my account."

"That'll work, he pays you and then he goes into C-Sec custody for the various crimes that we can pin him down with." Garrus replied as he turned away and walked over to Fist once more.

"I've got good news Fist your life is worth fifty thousand credits according to the Krogan." Garrus said as cheerfully as he could whilst also thinking about how sad this turn of events was turning out to be. "I... I think I'll be short of a few hundred" Fist mumbled.

"Oh, uh I don't know how that'll go down..." Garrus replied, Wrex having been listening intently walks up to him and then offers his Omni-Tool; Fist promptly brings his own omni-tool up and transfers the money to the Wrex's Omni-Tool. Wrex's eyes narrow upon noticing the less than agreed upon amount and walks away.

"Right then Fist, a deal is a deal now where is the Quarian?" Garrus asked.

"She'll be in the alley ways behind the upper markets near by soon, if you hurry you might be able to get there before they arrive even" Fist answered.

"Finally answers!" Garrus shouted before he slugged Fist with a punch to knock him out. "Come on Wrex let's go" shouted Garrus as he rose and walked for the exit.

"I'm not quite done with fist..." replied Wrex as he walked towards the unconscious form of Fist as he drew a knife and before Garrus could prevent it, cut off one of Fist's ears and walked off towards the exit whilst Garrus rushed back to Fist and quickly applied a small amount of Bio-Foam upon the wound that he found upon fist before he stood up and began running.

Citadel - lower wards - upper market back alleys

Detective Garrus Vakarian

20/5/2183 (Citadel standard calendar)

0126 hours (Citadel standard time)

Sprinting through the back alleys of the lower wards was never a pleasant experience but it was guaranteed to be an eye opening. Even though the keepers kept the citadel immaculate, even in it's darker corners there were still areas that some how managed to fall into disrepair and in these areas usually could be found the homeless and the mentally ill, fortunately though it appeared as though the area had been vacated by the area's typical denizens, which meant less of a risk of missed shots hitting innocent bystanders. As he came to one of the many intersections that made up the warren of back alleys that existed in the lower wards he could hear the distinct accent of a Quarian talking. Garrus quickly drew his sniper rifle out and began to listen in for signs that this was the Quarian he had spent the last few hours looking for.

"Where's the shadow broker and where's fist?" said somebody who spoke with a slight synthesized sound to their voice, the unmistakeable sound of somebody who wore an enviro-suit. "They'll be here, don't you worry. Now where is the evidence." spoke another an evident flanging sound that was unmistakeably Turian. The mention of evidence confirmed Garrus' suspicions that he had found the meeting. Moments later he heard something being slapped away, "No way, the deal is off" the Quarian rebuffed. Garrus made his move and lined up a shot upon the Turian to suddenly see that the Quarian had thrown a Tech grenade at a pair of previously silent Salarian assassins, he pulled the trigger blowing the leader's barrier and head away in a spray of dark blue blood, the sight of which startled the remaining assassins long enough for Garrus to line up and perforate another assassin whilst the Quarian fired a shotgun into the third assassin. Garrus walked out from his cover whilst putting his sniper rifle away, upon hearing the action of the rifle folding the Quarian spins around, the shotgun already cocked and ready to fire a blast of shredded metal his way.

"C-Sec, put the weapon away Miss." Garrus quickly said whilst also pulling out his badge. After a quick examination of his badge the Quarian lowered her shotgun with a sigh of relief, "Thank you Officer Vakarian, my name's Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, sorry about pointing the shotgun at you."

"Don't worry about, so tell me but would that evidence happen to be something related to Saren Arterius?" Garrus asked.

"Yes, but let's not discuss it here" replied Tali, caution evident in her tone.

"Okay, let's get out of here first and head to my patrol vehicle, then we'll get this to C-Sec Academy. You should be safe enough there" Garrus receptively replied.

"Okay, that sounds fine. You'd best lead the way officer" Tali accepted as Garrus took the que and lead her out of the warren that is the back alleys of the Lower Wards and to his patrol vehicle.

Citadel - Lower wards - On approach to C-Sec Academy

Detective Garrus Vakarian

20/5/2183 (Citadel standard calendar)

0178 hours (Citadel standard time)

The moment that Garrus and Tali had taken off from the lower wards for the presidium, Tali had noticed that they were being followed discretely by a few unmarked, nondescript looking air cars. As they got closer to the Academy, Garrus felt an uncomfortable feeling of foreboding and something was screaming at the back of his mind that he had better be ready for a firefight. Just as they were passing over one of the many markets that dotted the lower wards was when their trackers opened fire upon Garrus and Tali's C-Sec patrol vehicle, the rear windscreen cracked under the assault rifle fire as they searched for somewhere to land so that they could either blend in or fight back. That was when one of the unmarked vehicles exploded. As Tali looked around behind them trying to figure out what had happened was when Garrus noticed in the rear view mirror a very large greyish green dropship with bubble canopies.

"Garrus is it just me or is that a UNSC pelican dropship?" Tali enquired.

"No, that's not just you. Looks like as though we'll be able to make a dash for C-Sec" Garrus replied just as the vehicle lurched.

"That's not good, we're going down." Garrus shouted above the wailing of the emergency landing lights.

"I know!" Tali shouted back just before the vehicle met the top of a building. Garrus scrambled to put a helmet on due to the lack of atmosphere up as high as they were on the building in the lower wards as opposes to the presidium. The moment Garrus put the helmet on he checked with Tali for the all clear. Nodding her assent, Garrus grabbed the canopy's emergency release and pushed it up releasing the atmosphere from the vehicle as Garrus and Tali sprinted from the vehicle their barriers flaring as they ran for cover behind a set of large air-conditioning units, the moment Garrus got into cover he quickly drew out his sniper rifle and sighted down the sights at one of their assailants, a barefaced Turian clad in blacked up armour and armed with an assault rifle. Moments later there was nothing left of the head but dark blue blood and gore coating the floor, as Garrus rolled back into cover he activated his Omni-Tool and got the C-Sec dispatchers on the line and immediately began talking, "Officer in trouble, need back up. Currently on a roof top four blocks away from C-Sec and under heavy fire." All Garrus received in reply was a jumble of white noise that elicited nothing more that a blank stare and a curse.

"They're jamming comms. Let's hope that pelican saw us go down and helps us out!" Garrus shouted to Tali. He poked out of cover with his sniper rifle and took aim at a Batarian armed with an over heated sniper rifle. Moments later the Batarian was nothing but a corpse without a head. As Garrus rolled back into cover he took a moment to look in Tali's direction to see that she was fabricating something with her Omni-Tool moments later she was done and was busily controlling a drone zapping their attackers with static shocks, which was very quickly followed by a sudden detonation and screams. Garrus quickly took a peek over his cover and saw that a trio of the mercenaries had been killed and that back up was in sight and that was when he noticed the red laser marker coming from the Human dropship.

"Tali, you may want to take a peek, this will be a sight to see." Garrus commented, just as Tali had poked her head slightly around to see, that was when the laser hit one of the parked vehicles that the mercenaries had arrived in turning it into a ball of hot metal and fire. Garrus took this as a chance to quickly lay down fire upon their attackers sighting down upon one of the mercenaries and putting them down as the Dropship did a 180 degree turn and lowered it's ramp, disgorging it's Marines, clad in the black armour of the 105th Shock Trooper division as they unleashed hell upon those of the mercenaries who still remained. As their saviours moped up the remaining resistance and checked for survivors one of them walked up to the flower planter, "You still alive Officer Vakarian?"

"Yes we are, thanks to your timely response. We had best find which of the vehicles has the jammer so that we can contact C-Sec." Garrus replied.

"Already done, now then I'm under strict orders of the Commander to make sure you get back to C-Sec and complete your investigation sir, I'll be leaving some of the squad here to guard the place until C-Sec gets here, so if you would be so kind as to board the pelican officer Vakarian" the Soldier asked.

"Of course, though would I be correct in assuming that the commander you refer to is Lieutenant Commander Shepard?" Garrus asked as he and Tali walked towards the Pelican.

"Yes, that's correct I was done on Eden Prime when the Geth attacked, simply put seeing a pair of Spartans barrelling along the road towards your position sure is enough to give a soldier hope" replied the soldier with a gleeful grin as he, Garrus and Tali stepped over the thresh hold of the passenger bay

"Hmm, looks like I owe the lot of you a drink, including the Commander, hell I might want to have a talk with him too after this is all over. You've been awfully quite there Miss Zorah." Garrus said turning to Tali after they had sat down.

"Nothing much just thinking" Tali replied absentmindedly as the pelican flew towards C-Sec, the pilot talking away to C-Sec air pad control the whole way during the flight until the moment Garrus felt a slight lurch come up from beneath him.

"Looks like our trip is over Tali, let's get off and check out that evidence." Garrus said as he stood up. "Yes that would be good," Tali replied as she stood up and walked towards the opening and out of the darkened troop bay of the Pelican whilst following Garrus' lead.

Author Note:

A new year... bugger, to those of you who favourited the story and was enjoying I am very about now up dating. at the time when I fell of the map this chapter had shall we say stymied me, had me stuck in the mud and to top it I also had a serious case of real life things to be dealt with as well as a case of "I'm sick of typing on a iPad and want a real computer with a real keyboard that doesn't make my palms sweat like they are right now :'("

Anyway this was a pretty long chapter hence getting bored of typing. any recommendations for good laptops with core I series processors are welcome by the way ;)

Enjoy!

p.s. cake for anybody who get the chapter title!


End file.
